Lost Memory
by yongie13
Summary: Yesung memeluk Ryeowook tidak ingin membiarkan namja manis itu kedinginan/didalam bus Yesung juga tidak membiarkan Ryeowook kedinginan/ketika dirumah yesung demam tinggi/Ryeowook akan membawa Yesung kemana ketika Kangin mengatakan tentang tunangan mereka?/YeWook/BxB/Chapter10/update/jangan lupa review...
1. prolog

**Tittle: ****Lost Memory**

**(prolog)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Malam yang sedikit sunyi, beberapa kendaraan masih melintas di jalanan kota Seoul. Beberapa pedagang jalanan masih membuka kedai mereka, terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan rambut brunatte merah maroon-nya berjalan santai. Kaos putih V-neck dilapisi dengan jaket levis biru, _namja_ itu menghangatkan jari tangannya dengan memasukkan kedua tangan itu kedalam saku jaketnya.

Mata obsidian yang indah itu menatap langit gelap kota Seoul. Polarise, bintang utara itu masih bersinar seperti dirinya saat ini.

**Yesung pov**

Malam ini sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari jalanan kota ini, bahkan masih sepi sama seperti ketika aku menemukan _namja_ manis itu dulu.

Aku bahkan masih ingat caramel itu mengeluarkan bulir-bulirnya ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

**Menangis!**

_Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa menangis, umurnya masih 7 tahun saat itu.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau keluar sendirian? _Hyung_ melupakan aku!"

Kutatap _namja_ manis yang baru saja kubayangkan tadi, ia berlari kecil kearahku dan berhenti tepat didepanku. Kutangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa dingin.

"Kau mengikuti _hyung_? Ckckckkc kau kedinginan Wookie-ah," segera saja kulepaskan syal merahku dan melilitkannya dileher _namja_ manis ini.

"_Hyung_ kemari lagi? wae?" tanyanya terlihat begitu kesal.

"Tidak apa," ujarku lalu menarik tangannya untuk segera menuju mobilku dan pulang kerumah kami.

Rumah kami? Ne, kecelakaan itu membuat Ryeowook sendirian. _Appa_ memutuskan membawa Ryeowook ke rumah kami karena _appa_-Ryeowook adalah temannya.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau selalu ketempat ini? Kau marah padaku?"

Kalian penasaran kenapa dia bilang begitu?

Satu lagi orang yang meninggal karena kecelakaan itu. Kim Kibum, _namja_ cantik itu adalah orang yang kusukai ketika umurku masih sepuluh tahun. Kibum dan Ryeowook adalah saudara kembar. Umur mereka tiga tahun di bawahku. Meski kecelakaan itu sudah berlalu 10 tahun, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Tiap hari saat itu Kibum selalu memberiku senyum cantiknya.

"_Mianhae_, harusnya aku yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat itu agar _hyung_ bisa bersamanya."

Degh

Aku hanya bisa diam ketika ia melepaskan peganganku dan berlari dalam gelapnya malam. Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengejarnya, aku juga tidak punya hak untuk marah padanya dan aku tentu tidak punya hak untuk mencarinya.

**Yesung pov end**

"Kau meninggalkannya lagi Yesung-ie?" Yesung menatap sang _appa_ yang baru saja bertanya begitu sakratis padanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau ikut membawanya pulang? Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya?" _namja_ tampan itu tidak mempedulikan ucapan _appa_-nya dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Walau bagaimanapun, Ryeowook tetaplah tunanganmu Yesung-ie," ucap _namja_ paruh baya itu kemudian melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

Brak

"Arghhhh!" _namja_ tampan itu membanting pintu kamarnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Wae? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kibum-ah, kenapa kau harus pergi?" bisiknya tidak mempedulikan Ryeowook yang masih berada diluar.

_Akan kuceritakan satu hal padamu, duduklah dan dengarkan dengan tenang._

Perjodohan adalah hal biasa yang akan di lakukan dua sahabat dari golongan elite. Itulah yang terjadi pada Yesung, sekalipun Kibum masih hidup. Tetap saja Yesung dijodohkan dengan Ryeowook, itu perjanjian kedua orang tuanya.

Ryeowook dan Yesung tahu akan semua itu, dan tahukah kamu? _Namja_ manis itu menyukai Yesung jauh sebelum ia tahu perjodohan itu. Namun semua itu dikuburnya setelah mengetahui betapa Yesung begitu menyayangi Kibum.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kalau saja aku yang duduk di kanan dan meninggal saat itu, pasti Kibum dan Yesung-_hyung_ bisa bersama. Tuhan, kau menghukumku karena aku mencintainya? Haruskah?" lirih Ryeowook memilih berada di taman tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu, tepatnya 10 tahun lalu. _Namja_ manis itu memilih tidak kembali kerumah keluarga Yesung malam ini.

_Namja_ manis itu kini memegang erat syal merah yang tadi dililitkan Yesung di leher putih mulusnya.

"_Hyung_~~" bulir bening itu turun begitu saja sembari memanggil nama _namja_ yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Tidakkah _hyung_ melihatku? Sebegitukah _hyung_ mencintai Kibum-ah?"

"Hiks… mianhae… mianhae _hyung_, harusnya aku… hiks mianhae," isakan kecil itu masih saja meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Aku pulang," satu suara dari depan pintu membuat Yesung segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Mata obsidiannya menatap Ryeowook datar. Mata caramel itu kini terlihat sayu, surai madunya sedikit berantakan, bahkan kantung matanya terlihat sedikit gelap.

"Pagi _hyung_~~" lirih Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya menyapa Yesung, suara malaikatnya terdengar bergetar.

Yesung hanya menautkan alisnya bingung dengan kondisi Ryeowook. Memang biasa Ryeowook tidak pulang kerumahnya, biasanya _namja_ manis itu akan menginap di hotel menggunakan kartu kreditnya. Pagi hari ia akan pulang, namun ini tidak biasanya. Ryeowook terlihat berantakan dengan debu di pakaiannya.

Bruk

"Wook-ie… Wook-ie," teriak Yesung panik ketika tubuh mungil itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Bibir mungil itu kini tertutup bersamaan dengan caramelnya. Segera saja Yesung mengangkat Ryeowook bridal style menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Umma dan _appa_-nya sudah pergi kerja pagi ini sebelum Ryeowook tiba.

"Ringan," batin Yesung. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook.

"Kau demam," lirihnya lagi ketika merasakan panas suhu tubuh Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu bahkan kini menggumam tidak jelas.

"Mianhae,,, mianhae _hyung_… umma, _appa_, Kibum-ah, tolong bawa aku. Bawa Wook-ie umma, biarkan aku bersama kalian _appa_."

Degh

Yesung hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar gumaman Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu segera menaikkan selimut Ryeowook hingga bawah dagu, sedikit rasa bersalah menghampiri pikiran Yesung.

"Mianhae _hyung_, mianhae…"

Brak

_Namja_ tampan itu segera keluar meninggalkan Ryeowook. Masih dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, _namja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung tidak suka melihat Ryeowook selalu mengucapkan itu, menahan semuanya sendirian. Betapa Ryeowook begitu tersiksa karena kecelakaan itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka saat Ryeowook meminta maaf. Dan kata itu tepat ditujukan padanya.

"Bodoh!" gumam Yesung memilih turun mengambil kompres dan sup yang tadi pagi dibuat oleh sang umma.

Dengan sabar Yesung mengompress Ryeowook, menulikan telinganya dengan gumaman kecil yang keluar dari tubuh Ryeowook.

Tiga jam sudah gumaman itu kini benar-benar menghilang, namun _namja_ manis itu tak kujung sadar.

Dengan sedikit berhati-hati, Yesung mengganti pakaian Ryeowook yang berdebu. Bahkan sampai sup panas itu kini mendingin dengan sempurnanya Ryeowook tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Matahari mulai turun dari tempatnya, langit sore pun mulai menghiasi kota Seoul. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung mengganti sup Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ie? Kau di sini? Heoh?dia pingsan sejak kapan?" Leeteuk, umma Yesung baru pulang langsung masuk kekamar Ryeowook. _Namja_ cantik itu menemukan Yesung yang membawa sup-nya. Namun ia segera menghampiri Ryeowook ketika menyadari satu hal.

"Sejak pagi," ucap Yesung datar lalu meletakkan nampan berisi Sup hangat di atas nakas Ryeowook.

"Hahhhh," _namja_ cantik itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan "Tidakkah kau sadar juga? Umma lelah kalau kau bersikap seperti ini," lirih Leeteuk memilih untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ryeowook dan mengelus surai madu lembut itu.

"Kau masih takut mengatakan kau mencintai Ryeowook-ie, kau takut mengakuinya lebih dulu? Kau berpura-pura tetap bilang suka Kibum namun kenyataannya tidak begitu," Yesung hanya diam mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. _Namja_ tampan itu menulikan pendengarannya, membutakan matanya dan membisukan mulutnya.

Tangan lembut Leeteuk membuka sedikit selimut Ryeowook dan mengangkat lengan mungil itu. Ia membuka jam tangan Ryeowook dan memperlihatkan satu goresan pada Yesung. Mata _namja_ tampan itu membulat sempurna ketika menatap goresan luka yang tidak sedikit itu.

"Ia mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali, hatinya bahkan lebih tersiksa ketika harus kehilangan semua keluarganya dan kau tak kunjung membalas perasaannya, kau hanya mengatakan menyukai Kibum. Memperlihatkan harapan seolah kenapa harus Kibum yang meninggal, kenapa bukan dia kan? Kau yang menyakitinya Yesung-ie," lirih Leeteuk lalu kembali menyelimuti Ryeowook.

"Umma? Bisa tinggalkan aku?" Leeteuk sedikit tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Setelah _namja_ cantik itu keluar, Yesung duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ryeowook. Jari mungilnya membelai surai madu Ryeowook.

"Eunghh…" satu senyuman terbentuk di bibir Yesung ketika bibir mungil itu melenguh sedikit.

"Um-ma," lagi dan lagi _namja_ manis itu bergumam. Jemari lentiknya bergerak dan caramelnya mulai bergerak gelisah di balik kelopak matanya.

Chup

Chup

Yesung mengecup sekilas kelopak mata itu secara bergantian sebelum kelopak itu menunjukkan caramelnya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Kau bangun?" Yesung segera membantu Ryeowook untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Dengan penuh kehatian, _namja_ tampan itu juga membawa semangkuk sup dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil yang diletakkannya di pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Makanlah, masih hangat," perintah Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya sebentar.

"Asin~~" adu Ryeowook saat satu sendok kuah sup-nya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Yesung hanya memamerkan deretan giginya, sepanjang memanaskan sup nya tadi ternyata Yesung juga menambah garam "Mianhae," ujarnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"_Hyung_ akan menggantinya."

"Akhh gwenchanayo _hyung_." Ryeowook menarik pergelangan Yesung sebelum _namja_ tampan itu mengambil mangkuk supnya.

Degh

Chup

_Namja_ tampan itu mengecup pelan bibir kisable yang begitu terasa manis saat ini. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Yesung sudah tergoda, melumpuhkan semua rasa sukanya pada Kibum hanya karena bibir mungil itu.

"Hy-_hyung_?" mendengar gumaman Ryeowook membuat Yesung sadar dan melepas ciumannya.

"_Hyung_ akan segera kembali," kalimat itu segera membawa Yesung keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

"Ppabo!" batin Yesung yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu memegang bibirnya yang tanpa perintah langsung saja mencium _namja_ manis itu. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook, jemari lentiknya memegang bibir yang baru saja di kecup oleh Yesung.

"_Hyung_~ah, bolehkan aku berharap?" bisiknya begitu pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Umma, _Appa_… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian," pinta Yesung saat kedua orang tua-nya duduk di ruang TV keluarga Kim.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wook-ie?"

"Dengarkan aku _appa_, sebentar saja…" pintanya kemudian duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu dengan syarat setelah menikah biarkan aku membawa Ryeowook ke Incheon. Aku tidak suka dia mengingat kejadian itu," jelas Yesung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Umma tidak bisa memastikan apa kau akan mengurusnya dengan baik, kau bahkan tidak bisa melupakan Kibum dengan sempurna."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya umma. Bukankah umma sendiri yang mengatakan aku menyukai Ryeowook kuakui aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini berubah. Aku menyukainya dan aku tidak suka melihatnya sakit seperti ini lagi."

"Baiklah, umma akan menyiapkan semuanya. Kau yakinkan Ryeowook kau menyukainya, apapun caramu dia pasti akan mengerti," Leeteuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung dan memeluk _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku punya setengah tahun lebih sampai Ryeowook tamat dari sekolahnya untuk meyakinnya kalau aku menyukainya," Yesung menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pasti.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N:: ini baru prolog-nya. Kalau banyak yang tidak suka berarti cukup sampai di sini. Kalau banyak yang minta lanjut maka ini jadi prolog. Awal dari cerita Yesung dan Ryeowook selama setahun akan datang, usaha apa saja yang akan di lakukan Yesung. siapa yang jadi orang ketiga nantinya? petunjuknya dari SJ-M. hahaha

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle: ****Lost Memory**

**(Chapter01)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Bagaikan matahari musim semi yang begitu hangat._

Ryeowook berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, sedikit sepi karena masih pagi hari. _Namja_ mungil itu datang lebih cepat seperti biasanya.

Pelan ia berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang terletak di pojok koridor lantai dua. Di tangannya sebuah buku berjudul _'Pesonal Literature'_ masih terbungkus dengan rapinya. Tadi pagi Leeteuk memberikan buku itu padanya, kecintaan Ryeowook pada music membuatnya ikut senang membaca. Tak urung Leeteuk begitu senang membelikan banyak buku music untuk Ryeowook.

Seperti biasa, _namja_ manis itu duduk di barisan kedua terakhir. Pemandangan yang disukainya di kelas ini tiap pagi adalah gedung Seoul University yang terlihat. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya ketika membuka lembar kedua buku yang baru diberikan Leeteuk.

_"Biji gandum, gula dan sejenisnyalah yang membuat anak-anak bersikap manis. Apa kau sudah menemui Mina kecil di rumah sakit? Dia merindukanmu."_

Sebuah pesan di note stiker tertulis begitu rapi, Ryeowook merogoh saku celananya untuk mengirim sebuah pesan pada Leeteuk.

_"Umma, apa aku boleh melihat Mina kecil di rumah sakit? Aku merindukannya ^^."_

Tidak butuh menunggu begitu lama, Ryeowook mendapat balasan dari Leeteuk.

_"Tentu saja, nanti akan ada orang yang menjemputmu di sekolah. Udara hari ini sedikit dingin, Jaga dirimu chagiya."_

Walau hanya lewat pesan, tapi kata-kata Leeteuk begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Tidak pernah sekalipun _namja_ cantik itu tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Mina kecil? Seorang pasien _yeojya_ di rumah sakit tempat Leeteuk bekerja. Penderita Asma derajad dua yang telah dirawat di rumah sakit sejak setahun lalu. Umurnya masih tujuh tahun, lengkapnya Choi Min-A. Penyakit yang diderita Mina adalah keturunan dari _haerboji_-nya, Tuan Choi.

"_Hyung_~" gumam Ryeowook menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Masih dirasakannya sentuhan hangat Yesung beberapa hari lalu, walau hanya sekilas tetap saja ia merasakan manis bibir kenyal yang menyentuhnya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali membuka buku yang tadi dibawanya. Lembar demi lembar dibacanya hingga beberapa teman kelasnya berdatangan membuatnya harus menghentikan aktifitas membacanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bagaikan bunga matahari musim panas, kau mengikuti arah pergerakan matahari._

Yesung memandang lekat pada bangunan yang cukup jauh dari lingkungan universitasnya. Sebuah pesan permintaan tolong sang _umma_ membuatnya menghela nafas.

"_Umma_ benar-benar Keterlaluan," gumamnya karena Leeteuk meminta Yesung menjemput Ryeowook disekolahnya dan ia menuruti permintaan atau tepatnya perintah Leeteuk. Dan ini kali pertama Yesung akan menjemput Ryeowook di sekolahnya.

_Namja_ itu tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya ketika menjemput Ryeowook nanti, apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Yesung memang sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia mencintai seorang _namja_ manis bermarga sama dengannya, seorang Kim Ryeowook. Tapi tetap saja ia masih menjaga image baiknya di hadapan Ryeowook.

Mata sipit yang dilingkari eyeliner kecoklatan itu meneliti sekeliling universitasnya. Tepat saja obsidiannya melihat kearah gerbang, memperhatikan cara orang bersalam sapa ketika bertemu. Tak ayal ada yang tidak peduli, tapi ada juga yang memasang cengiran bodoh ketika bertemu dengan temannya.

"_Hy… kau akan menemui Mina? Hyung boleh ikut?"_ gumam Yesung mempraktekkan seolah-olah ada Ryeowook di depannya.

"Akhh tidak mungkin, aku kan menjemputnya," ucapnya frustasi.

"Kim Ryeowook. Cepatlah, kau mau membuat Mina menunggu?" sekali lagi ia mencoba bermonolog ria.

"Heoh? Tidak mungkin langsung seperti itu. Dia pasti shock melihatku," gumamnya semakin tidak jelas.

_"Hei_.. akh bukan. _Yakk Wookie-ah,,_, akh terlalu kasar. _Kim Ryeowook,_,, itu terlalu formal. _Kenapa kau baru keluar?_... Itu pasti dia akan takut melihatku," gumam Yesung memilih meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri karena sebentar lagi dosen pengampu mata kuliah yang diambilnya akan masuk.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Jaga pikiranmu sehingga ucapanmu akan selalu baik._

"Wook-ie? Kau mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan," jawab Ryeowook singkat ketika seorang _yeojya_ manis menyapanya. Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook _yeojya_ manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Istirahat pertama membawa seorang Kim Ryeowook kembali membaca buku di perpustakaan. Sepanjang koridor sekolah coklat caramelnya masih fokus pada buku yang dibacanya, beberapa kali ia sempatkan membalas sapaan beberapa_ hoobae _dan juga teman seangkatannya.

Manis, baik, pintar, suaranya yang indah, dan ramah menjadikan Ryeowook idola disekolahnya. Dipedulikan banyak orang disekitarnya, tapi dibalik semua itu tentu saja ada satu titik kelam didalam hatinya. Dan itu masa lalunya.

**Bruk**

"Aww…" rintih Ryeowook terjatuh setelah di tabrak seorang _namja_ tinggi yang baru keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah yang ada disebelah perpustakaan.

"Mianhae," sesal Ryeowook menyadari beberapa barang bawaan _namja_ tinggi itu berserakan. Dengan segera ia membantu _namja_ itu memunguti benda-benda miliknya.

"_Xie Xie_," ucap _namja_ tampan dalam dalam bahasa China.

"Apa?"

"Akhh terima kasih. Zhoumi, Kau bisa memanggilku Mimi," sapa _namja_ tinggi itu pada Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida," sapa Ryeowook sesopan mungkin.

"Ekhh kau juga membaca buku Pesonal Literature?" tunjuknya pada buku yang dibawa Ryeowook.

"Hng? Oh ne, tapi aku baru membacanya. Hmmm kau murid pindahan?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan karena seragam yang digunakan Zhoumi berbeda dengannya.

"Bukan pindahan. Tapi pertukaran pelajar," ujarnya memperbaiki pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Kau menyukai music?" sapa Ryeowook mengajak Zhoumi masuk ke perpustakaan. Akan lebih baik bicara di dalam perpustakaan ketimbang di koridor.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang _namja_ tinggi kewarganegaraan berbeda. Murid pertukaran pelajar yang juga menyukai music klasik sama sepertinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Sekali lagi, jaga pikiranmu sehingga ucapanmu akan selalu baik._

"Kenapa dia belum keluar?" gumam seorang _namja_ tampan menatap jam tangannya.

Sepasang obsidiannya mencari sosok _namja_ mungil di antara pulahan orang yang keluar dari gerbang SM high School.

…***…**

"Wookie-ah, kau pulang bagaimana?" tanya Zhoumi pada sosok Ryeowook yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Akhh aku dijemput," jawab Ryeowook sesekali mencari sosok Tuan Lee yang biasanya menjemputnya "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh, jadi cukup naik bus sekali saja."

"_Hyung_?" Panggil Ryeowook ketika melihat Yesung bersandar pada pagar sekolahnya. Terlihat sekali pandangan tidak suka Yesung pada _namja_ yang kini berlajan disebelah Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ ada keperluan apa ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook begitu hati-hati.

"Aku menunggumu tapi ternyata kau bersama _namja_ ini. Harusnya _umma_ tidak memintaku menjemputmu," ucap Yesung kemudian membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Ya sudahlah, kau pilih pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.

"_Hyung_ menjemputku?" sedikit keraguan tersirat pada pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. cepatlah, Mina pasti sudah menunggu."

**Grep**

Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Mimi-ge, aku pulang duluan _ne_. sampai jumpa," teriak Ryeowook memuat Zhoumi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang.

_"Mimi-ge? Menjijikkan,"_ gumam Yesung membawa Ryeowook menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Seperti sebuah sihir, langit biru berubah menjadi kelabu._

_Begitu juga perasaan manusia._

"Kenapa _hyung_ yang menjemputku?" Ryeowook bertanya menatap Yesung yang fokus pada jalanan kota Seoul. Suaranya begitu pelan tidak ingin Yesung salah sangka.

"Kau tidak suka? Heh… atau kau ingin _namja_ itu yang mengantarmu? Baiklah…"

"Bukan seperti itu," potong Ryeowook tidak suka ketika nada bicara Yesung berubah, "Hanya saja tidak biasanya," lirihnya sepelan mungkin. Namun jalanan yang sepi membuat Yesung dapat mendengar gumaman kecil Ryeowook.

"Karena _umma_ yang memintaku," jawab Yesung akhirnya.

Kembali suasana sunyi di dalam mobil itu. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan lebih awal, tidak ada yang berani karena rasa takut menyakiti.

"_Hyung_…"

"Hmmm?" Yesung hanya menjawab seadanya, tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook takut padanya.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Mina, bisakah kita berhenti sejenak?" pinta Ryeowook kemudian.

"Dimana?" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yesung.

"_Gladiol Fancy_," jawab Ryeowook. Dengan segera Yesung melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah toko bunga yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik dari tanaman.

"Ryeowook berusaha secepat mungkin mencari benda yang dicarinya kemduian menuju meja kasir untuk membayar dan membungkus sebuah gelang dari akar dandelion yang dikeringkan dengan sedikit pernak-pernik_ ruby_ di setiap kaitnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Yesung yang sudah menunggu di pintu masuk toko. Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menuju mobil milik Yesung.

Suasana kembali sunyi sampai mobil silver itu terparkir di halaman rumah sakit LG medical centre, tempat Leeteuk bekerja dan merawat Mina.

"Tidak seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya, rumah sakit ini di desain layaknya sebuah hotel. Bukan batu bata yang menghiasi dinding, tapi dibatasi kaca yang dilapisi dengan tirai dengan nuansa sejuk.

Ryeowook dan Yesung segera melangkah menuju lantai dua untuk menemui seorang _yeojya_ penderita asma derajad dua yang sudah menjadi pasien Leeteuk sejak setahun lalu.

Orang tua Mina adalah teman baik Leeteuk, itulah kenapa _yeojya_ tujuh tahun itu begitu dekat dengan keluarga Kim.

Yesung meninggalkan Mina dan Ryeowook berdua saja, _namja_ tampan itu memilih duduk di koridor rumah sakit. Leeteuk yang baru akan masuk ke kamar Mina menghampiri aegya-nya itu.

"Wae? Kau terlihat seperti memiliki masalah."

"Oh ayolah _umma_, setidaknya manusia memiliki satu masalah saja dalam hidupnya, jangan memandangku seperti aku tidak pernah memiliki masalah sebelumnya," jawab Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Apa yang terjadi saat kau menjemput Wook-ie?" tanya Leeteuk menatap _namja_ tampan itu.

"Bisakah _umma_ umumkan pada satu sekolahnya kalau _namja_ manis yang ada di dalam ruangan ini adalah tunanganku?" tanya Yesung membuat Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatnya berjalan bersama seorang _namja_."

"Oh ayolah… jangan bodoh Yesung-ie. Ryeowook juga butuh bergaul dengan teman-temannya sama seperti dirimu, mereka pasti hanya teman," kekeh Leeteuk sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan obrolan keduanya.

"Teman? Aku yakin mereka lebih dari teman," jawab Yesung membuat Leeteuk menepuk dan mengacak surai brunnate Yesung.

"Sudahlah, _umma_ akan memeriksa Mina. Kau antarkan Ryeowook pulang _ne_?" pinta Leeteuk hanya di tanggapi sebuah anggukan pelan dari Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Warna musim dingin begitu pekat, tapi harus tetap dinikmati_

Yesung tidak bicara sedikitpun pada Ryeowook sejak kembali dari rumah sakit. Jangankan bicara, _namja_ tampan itu mengurung dirinya di kamar.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar Yesung, _namja_ tampan penyukai kura-kura itu hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali sibuk pada buku bacaannya.

"_Hyung_ marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook memilih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Yesung.

"Ani," jawab Yesung singkat.

"Kalau marah katakan saja, aku tidak apa kok. _Hyung_ hanya diam saja, di rumah sakit _hyung_ juga tidak bicara dengan Mina."

"Bukan urusanmu."

**Degh**

"Aku tahu itu bukan urusanku, tapi _hyung_… kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"…"

"Hahhhh setidaknya katakan alasan kau marah padaku _hyung_," pinta Ryeowook kemudian memilih untuk keluar kamar Yesung. Bicara dengan Yesung yang dalam keadaan _bad mood _itu percuma saja. tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"Kembalilah, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk keluar kamarku?" Ryeowook mengehntikan langkahnya saat suara baritone itu kembali bersuara.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar _hyung_ tidak marah lagi?"

"Ini untukmu, _hyung_ tidak marah padamu."

Yesung memberikan sebuah kotak hijau dengan sebuah daun di atas kotak yang terbuat dari kertas kayu lembut itu.

"_ige mwogayo_?" tanya Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya ketika menerima kotak hijau itu.

"Hadiah kemenanganmu saat itu. Mungkin sangat terlambat, karena _hyung_ tidak tahu harus membelikan apa untukmu," jelas Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Kemenangan? Itu terjadi tiga minggu lalu setelah Ryeowook memenangkan sebuah kontes menyanyi di sekolahnya.

"kapan?"

"Hmm?"

"Kapan _hyung_ membelinya?" tanya Ryeowook menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Tadi di gladiol fancy, mianhae kalau jelek. _Hyung_ tidak tahu apa kau suka atau tidak," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook memeluknya.

"Gomawoyo, aku suka sekali hadiah dari _hyung_," ucapnya kemudian keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya," bisik Yesung senang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sebuah benda kecoklatan melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Ryeowook. Jam tangan pemberian Yesung untuknya sebagai hadiah atas kemenangannya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

And again today, I update next ff. if you want read ch02. You can give me review.

Tidak ada yang salah pada review kalian _dear_, kalian seperti obat yang membuatku bertahan untuk mengetik. Aku hanya berharap kalian mengerti maksud kata-kataku.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle: ****Lost Memory**

**(Chapter02)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Aku menyukai Ice cream karena rasanya yang lembut dan begitu manis ketika menyentuh lidahku._

_Tapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu 'hyung. Kau tidak lembut bahkan sikapmu begitu tidak manis padaku._

Jemari lentik Ryeowook masih saja mengelus jam pemberian Yesung, hadiah dari Yesung adalah yang paling dijaganya. Bahkan secarik kertaspun akan di jaganya.

"Wookie-ah, turunlah _chagiya_~ kita makan malam."

Satu panggilan setelah seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya. Ryeowook segera menyahut pelan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Makan malam yang tenang di keluarga Kim, setelah selesai Yesung langsung meninggalkan mangkuk piringnya dan pergi ke ruang keluarga. Begitupun dengan Kangin, _appa_ Yesung.

Keduanya kini duduk menyaksikan siaran TV yang memutar kartun Tom and Jerry. 100 serial yang hanya ada 13 episode dimana Tom menang dari Jerry. Cerita yang sangat menarik untuk ditonton oleh keluarga karena itu menghibur.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" tanya kangin pada Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu melirik sebentar kemudian kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Sedikit menyenangkan karena Song-_Kyosu nim_ tidak masuk," jawab Yesung singkat kemudian kembali melirik kearah sang _appa_.

"_Appa_ sendiri, bagaimana? Apa hari _appa_ menyenangkan?"

"Hari-hari _appa_ selalu menyenangkan karena _umma_-mu selalu menyambut _appa_ tiap pagi," bisik Kangin tepat ditelingat Yesung. Entah apa tujuannya namun _namja_ tegap itu kini berdiri dan meninggalkan Yesung untuk menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Yaishhh selalu saja berniat memojokkanku. Kapan Ryeowook tamat dari sekolahnya?" keluh Yesung terlihat sangat menginginkan _namja_ manis yang kini membantu Leeteuk di dapur untuk cepat tamat sekolah dan membawanya ke Incheon yang sedikit jauh dari Seoul.

Acara televisi yang menarik itu tidak dipedulikannya ketika sepasang obsidian itu melihat dua _namja_ cantik dan manis tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Dimana _appa_-mu Sung-_ie_?" tanya Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Yesung, sedangkan Ryeowook masih berdiri.

"Diruang kerjanya" jawab Yesung singkat. Sebuah senyum terukir begitu indah ketika mata sipit itu melihat jam tangan pemberiannya telah di pakai Ryeowook dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hmmm aku ke kamar dulu _umma_, _hyung_. Ada banyak tugas dari Choi-_sonsaengnim_," pamit Ryeowook kini meninggalkan kedua ibu dan anak itu.

Leeteuk tersenyum sembari jemarinya mengusap pelan kepala Yesung namun kedua manis pearl-nya menatap layar televisi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah pasti menananyakan perasaan Yesung terhadap Ryeowook.

"Tanpa aku jawab bukankah _umma_ sudah mengetahuinya?"

Jemari Yesung mengambil remote tv dan menekan salah satu tombol yang kini menampilkan acara variety show.

"Baguslah kalau kau mulai menyadarinya. Apa besok kau mulai mau mengantar Ryeowook kesekolahnya? Sejak kalian kecil kau tidak pernah pergi kesekolah dengannya, kau bahkan memilih terlambat dan pergi dengan _umma_ daripada satu mobil dengan Ryeowook yang diantar _appa_-mu," jelas Leeteuk menampilkan lesung pipi cantiknya yang ada di pipi kirinya.

Yesung terlihat sedikit berfikir sebelum menjawab "Apa tidak masalah aku berubah begitu cepat padanya?"

_Namja_ manis disebelah Yesung itu menghela nafasnya pelan, "Kau takut akan menyakitinya nantinya? Karena perubahan sikapmu kau hanya tidak ingin dia yang menjauhkan?" Leeteuk memastikan apa yang kini ada dipikiran Yesung.

"_Nae_. _Umma_ seorang dokter, walau bukan psikolog. _Umma_ pasti juga tahukan butuh adaptasi di setiap waktu dan tempat. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendapatkannya dengan cepat, sebab ketika ada saatnya aku jatuh terlalu dalam aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari sisi yang mana..."

"Sedangkan kalau kau perlahan, ketika kau jatuh di tengah dan kau masih akan ingat cara mencapai puncak dari sisi itu lagi. tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kau berfikir seperti itu?" potong Leeteuk membuat Yesung menatap _namja_ cantik kemudian mengangguk pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Wangi!_

_Bukan melati, bukan mawar, bukan juga tulip, tapi hanya rumput. Embun pagi dan lembutnya hembusan angin membuat kalian mengetahui betapa rumput hijau memiliki wangi yang begitu menyejukkan. Aku menyukai aroma ini._

**Degh**

Ryeowook terbangun dari mimpinya mimpi buruk mengenai kecelakaan keluarganya. Keringat mengalir di bagian tubuhnya, jantungnya masih berdegup begitu cepat seolah ia baru saja berlari dari jarak yang begitu jauh.

Pelan-pelan jemarinya mengambil gelas kaca yan berisikan air putih diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Meneguk air itu hingga habis sampai sepasang coklat caramel itu menatap jam weker miliknya.

**06.15**

Ia bangun sedikit pagi dari biasanya, segera saja _namja_ manis itu menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan menginjakkan kaki ke sepasang sandal berbulu dengan bentuk jerapah yang sangat lucu.

"_Umma_ masak apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Leeteuk sudah di dapur menyiapakan sarapan mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun _chagiya_? Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Leeteuk ketika masih melihat keringat di bagian leher Ryeowook.

"_Nae_… sedikit mimpi… buruk," ucapnya pelan mengambil apron _orange _yang tergantung kemudian mulai membantu Leeteuk.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_If you are here._

_Hatiku akan terasa menyenangkan._

"Kau pulang bagaimana?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook. Pagi ini Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook ke sekolahnya, hal ini sempat tertunda karena kemarin ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup.

"Hmm?" Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berfikir. Sangat terlihat dari bola mata nya yang bergerak gelisah dan bibir bawahnya yang digigit sedikit pelan. _Namja_ manis itu kini sudah diluar mobil dan berdiri menghadap Yesung yang masih di dalam mobil _"Mianhae_ _hyung_, aku akan pulang dengan Mimi-ge untuk menyelesaikan tugas pratikum dari Shin-s_onsaengnim_. Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook sedikit menyesal kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedikit raut kekecewaan terpatri dimuka tampan Yesung, tapi "Kau pikir aku mau menjemputmu? _Hyung_ hanya bertanya," ucapnya sakratis kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi Ryeowook yang kini sedikit shock.

_"Ppaboya_ Kim Ryeowook, jelas saja itu tidak mungkin," bisik Ryeowook pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki SM High School.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil itu, Yesung memukul stir mobilnya.

"Kau begitu bodoh Kim Yesung! Ryeowook pasti kecewa dengan jawabanku," batinnya lalu menghela nafasnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Kau dimana chagiya? Kenapa belum pulang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

Leeteuk mengirim pesan singkatnya ketika Yesung mengabari siang ini Ryeowook belum pulang. Sebenarnya _namja_ tampan itu ingin menghubungi Ryeowook, namun dia masih sadar diri mengenai kejadian tadi pagi.

_"Mianhae umma. Tadi melanjutkan tugas pratikum bersama temanku, Zhoumi. Sekarang Wook-ie ada di Just café. Umma tidak marah kan?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak Chagiya, hanya saja ada yang menghawatirkanmu sekarang. Cepat pulang nae? Jaga dirimu, suhu kota Seoul hari ini panas. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak agar kau tidak keringatan."_

Begitu lembut isi sms dari Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook senang membacanya. Zhoumi yang melihat Ryeowook mengangguk semangat hanya bisa terkagum dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang bahkan lebih indah dari seorang_ yeojya_ cantik sekalipun.

Tidakkah Ryeowook sadar isi dari pesan Leeteuk?

Ada yang menghawatirkannya? Tentu saja itu Yesung, tapi Ryeowook tidak menyadari itu karena itu hanya harapan untuknya dikhawatirkan oleh Yesung.

Sedangkan Yesung yang menerima pemberitahuan dimana Ryeowook segera pergi menuju _Just café_ yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

_Coklat caramel _kini tersaji di hadapan Yesung, tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk ia bisa melihat Ryeowook bersama seorang _namja_ tinggi yang dua hari lalu dilihatnya.

Tertawa begitu bahagia dengan satu cup ice cream dan _cofee late_ serta setumpuk kertas membuat Yesung ingin bergabung namun niatnya itu diurungkannya.

_Dareun nu-gunka-ga_

_Neo-ga dareun saram gyeote isseot-daedo_

_I believe you_

_Manheun nu-gunka-ga_

_Neo-ga na moreuge barameul piwot-daedo_

_I do believe you _

__Believe~ U-Kiss_

**Degh**

Ryeowook segera menoleh kesumber suara ketika mendengar nada panggilan yang begitu diingatnya. Lyric rap pada lagu yang sedikit disukai Yesung itu kini mengalun cukup keras.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan ketika melihat Yesung kini menatapnya kaget.

"Hah?"jawabnya sedikit terkejut "oh hy…" sapa Yesung menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

_"Yeobseyo. Waeyo Hae-ah?"_ kali ini _namja_ tampan itu menjawab panggilannya. Terdengar suara panik diseberang sana membuat Yesung menatap ponselnya kesal karena diteriaki oleh temannya itu.

"Yakk Lee Donghae! Aku sudah bilang latihan hari ini ditiadakan, bukan salahku kalau tidak ada orang diruang klub," ucap Yesung lalu mematikan panggilannya. Ryeowook masih menatap Yesung yang kini membawa _coklat caramel-_nya menuju meja mereka.

"Boleh _hyung_ bergabung? Duduk sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan," ucapnya menarik kursi kayu itu sedikit kesebelah Ryeowook kemudian duduk dengan santainya tanpa ada satupun yang menyatakan boleh.

"_Hyung_ kenapa ada di sini?akhh maksudku hanya tidak biasanya," tanya Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Meja bulat dengan empat kursi itu harusnya berhadapan dan bukannya bersebelahan. Posisi Zhoumi di sini layaknya seorang anak yang ingin disuapi makan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak suka? Hahh maaf saja karena mengganggu kencan kalian," ucap Yesung meneguk coklat caramelnya sedikit lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

_"Selalu saja seperti ini" _batin Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menahan laju air mata itu untuk mengalir.

"Wookie-ah? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Zhoumi menggoyangkan pelan bahu Ryeowook.

Hal itu mmebuat Ryeowook sadar dari bayang-bayangnya "Akhh _mianhae_ aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Ryeowook mengambil tas ranselnya lalu berlari untuk mengejar Yesung.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Ryeowook setelah turun dari taxi yang tadi di stop-nya.

"_Hyung_ kemari lagi?" tanya Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya setelah sampai di tempat biasanya Yesung melarikan diri darinya.

Bukan! Maksud Yesung bukan untuk mengingat Kibum! Tapi entah kenapa roda mobilnya malah melaju ke jalanan yang sepi ini. _Namja_ tampan itu kini mengamati Ryeowook dari bawah sampai atas.

"Dimanapun _hyung_ berada itu bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau urus saja teman kencanmu itu, sepertinya dia akan meminta penjelasan" cibir Yesung ketika melihat sosok Zhoumi berjalan mendekati mereka.

Ryeowook yang tahu maksud Yesung segera menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan _namja_ tampan itu agar Yesung tidak pergi.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana lagi?" jemari lentik itu kini terlepas ketika Yesung melepaskannya dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Wookie-ah? Hmmm _mianhae_, sepertinya _hyung_-mu marah. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan tugas bagianmu yang tertinggal," ucap Zhoumi sedikit ragu lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kerta pada Ryeowook.

"_Mianhae _ kau melihat kejadian ini," ujar Ryeowook lalu menunduk sebagai permohonan maafnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Permen itu memang mungil dan juga manis. Rasa cola, rasa coklat, rasa vanilla, permen yang segar sampai permen yang pedas sekalipun kalau kau mengkonsumsinya terlalu banyak akan membuat langit-langit mulutmu terasa perih._

Dugh

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya dengan paksa di atas tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya menopang kepalanya yang besar dan sepasang obsidian itu menerawang kebawah jendela kamarnya. Menatap Ryeowook yang baru memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka.

_Namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya kaki-kaki mungilnya terayun begitu pelan dan kedua tangannya memegang erat ransel merah miliknya. Ransel itu adalah hadiah dari Yesung setengah tahun yang lalu saat Ryeowook berhasil mendapatkan juara kelas di SM High School.

"Anak bodoh! Bagaimana caranya _hyung_ meyakinkanmu?" gumamnya lalu merabahkan tubuh maskulin itu. Memejamkan kedua obsidian itu untuk sedikit menikmati tenangnya sore Kota Seoul.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook membuka kulkas keluarga Kim, _namja_ manis itu mengambil pudding kemudian mengeluarkannya. Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook berdiri di dapur segera menghampiri _namja_ manis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ekh? Awww," Ryeowook yang terkejut tidak sengaja menggores jemarinya dengan pisau yang ingin digunakannya untuk memotong pudding.

"Hy-_Hyung_? Kau mengejutkanku," lirih Ryeowook saat berbalik mendapati Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Jarimu terluka," Yesung yang melihat darah segar mengalir di jari telunjuk Ryeowook segera menuntun jari _namja_ manis itu untuk menuju ke wastafel. Membasuh lukanya untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir.

"Hhhhhh…" Ryeowook hanya meringis pedih dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yesung. Sungguh ia merasa pedih.

"_Hyung_~~ perih~~" adu Ryeowook kini telah mengalirkan liquid bening dari sepasang coklat caramelnya.

"Heoh?" Yesung yang sadar segera menarik keluar jari Ryeowook menjauh dari air mengalir. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit menyesal lalu mengulum jari telujuk Ryeowook untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Masih perih?"

Bukannya meminta maaf, _namja_ tampan itu malah bertanya. Jemarinya menghapus air mata Ryeowook membuat namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yesung.

Kepala mungil itu menggeleng sedikit pelan. Melihat itu Yesung tersenyum lega lalu berjalan mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di sudut dapur lalu menempelkan plester dengan corak jerapah di jari Ryeowook.

Chup

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi," ucap Yesung pasti setelah mengecup pelan jari telunjuk Ryeowook. Sontak _namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya karena darahnya serasa berdesir dan berkumpul di wajahnya.

"Kau mau menyiapkan pudding? Untuk apa? Apa kau mau belajar?" tanya Yesung menyadari apa yang dikerjakaan Ryeowook tadi.

"A-anio… ingin kuberikan pada _hyung_. Tadi pintu kamar _hyung_ terbuka sedikit dan aku melihat _hyung_ seperti mengeluhkan sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya untuk _hyung_" jawab Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafas beratnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook mengambil pisau yang baru dan mulai memotong pudding itu kemudian menuangkan _mayonnaise_ diatasnya.

"Kalau begitu temani _hyung_ nonton tv sembari menunggu _umma_ pulang," ucap Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju ruang tv keluarga Kim.

* * *

"_Hyung~ sekarang kau sama seperti Ice Cream yang tadi kumakan. Lembut dan manis."_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Untuk chapter ini cukup sampai disini.

Terima kasih untuk cinta kalian. Ff ini kemungkinan akan berisi scane daripada konflik. See you next ff dear. I love you ^^/

Dan heiii kata-kata yang di centre itu milik saya! Kalau mau di buat di status atau apapun itu tolong cantumkan nama saya. Bukan promosi tapi itu jenis penghargaan untuk saya. hehehe

* * *

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle: ****Lost Memory**

**(Chapter03)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Mencintaimu membuatku cemburu._

_Apa aku sudah sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu?_

* * *

Yesung berdiri di depan sekolah Ryeowook. Beberapa tatapan _yeojya_ maupun _namja_ melihatnya dengan kagum.

Jaket levis yang dibiarkan terbuka membuat tubuh maskulinya sedikit terekspose karena ia menggunakan kaos V-neck hitam dan juga levis panjangnya. Jemari mungilnya memutar-mutar kunci mobil miliknya. Tidak lupa kacamata Hitam yang menutupi sepasang obsidian itu dari debu. TAMPAN! Kesan setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Kulit putih bersihnya begitu kontras dengan pakaian yang digunakannya serta pagar sekolah Ryeowook.

"_Hy_-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook berjalan mendekat saat merasa _namja_ yang kini beridiri di dekat gerbang sekolahnya ada Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu segera berlari kecil ketika Yesung membuka kacamatanya.

"Kau begitu lama," gumam Yesung yang lagi-lagi menatap tidak suka pada Zhoumi. _Namja_ tinggi itu sekali lagi berjalan bersama Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ menjemputku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"_Ne_… Hari ini Mina operasi, ia ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Yesung berusaha tidak mempedulikan Zhoumi.

"Hmm…" terlihat Ryeowook sedikit berfikir.

"Pergilah Wookie-yah, tugas itu bisa kita kerjakan nanti sore. Ku tunggu kau di café itu kalau kau sudah kembali dari rumah sakit," ucap Zhoumi mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu tersenyum pada Zhoumi yang kini sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari surai madu Ryeowook.

"_Ne_… aku akan kesana setelah menemui Mina. Mimi-ge, _mianhae_ _nae_? Akan kutraktir kau nanti," teriak Ryeowook yang sudah ditarik Yesung menjauh dari Zhoumi.

Yahhh… _namja_ tampan itu tidak menyukai saat-saat Ryeowook bersama _namja_ lain. Ia cemburu karena ia menyukai _namja_ manis yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"_Hyung_?" Ryeowook memanggil Yesung sepelan mungkin tidak ingin _namja_ itu marah kalau ia sedikit keras bersuara.

"Hmm?" jawan Yesung sesingkatnya.

"Ki-kita mau ke rumah sakit kan? i-ini jalan pulang _hyung_," lirih Ryeowook saat sadar jalan yang mereka tempuh.

"_Nae_… kita memang pulang untuk ganti bajumu," ucapnya sedikit berusah bicara dengan nada lembut. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah ucapan yang datar.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda ia mengerti maksud Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Ukhhh _oppa_ merindukanmu," lirih Ryeowook memeluk _yeojya_ manis berumur tujuh tahun yang kini tersenyum melihat keduanya tiba dirumah sakit.

"Mina juga merindukan _oppa_. Yesung-_oppa_, _gomawoyo_ _oppa_ membawa Wookie-_oppa_ ke sini," cengirnya saat Ryeowook memeluk _yeojya_ kecil itu.

"_Mwo_? Maksudmu?" Ryeowook menangkup kedua pipi tirus itu lalu merapikan surai madu sebahu milik _yeojya_ kecil itu.

_"Nae_… tadi Yesung-_oppa_ hanya datang sendiri, saat aku bilang ingin melihat _oppa_ sebelum operasi Yesung-_oppa_ bilang akan menjemputmu _oppa_," jelasnya begitu semangat membuat Yesung menatap _yeojya_ itu tidak percaya.

Pasalnya bukankah tadi _yeojya_ kecil itu sudah berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Mina. Setitik cahaya terang di hatinya terlihat begitu bercahaya.

_'Gomawoyo hyung-ie,'_ batin Ryeowook menghela nafasnya lembut.

_Namja_ manis itu merapikan surai madu Mina sebelum ia mencium kening _yeojya_ kecil itu.

"Kapan operasinya?" tanya Ryeowook begitu lembut.

**Grep**

Mina memeluk Ryeowook begitu erat, membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikit khawatir. Tidak biasanya _yeojya_ kecil itu memeluknya begitu erat sampai menangis begini.

"Beberapa jam lagi, aku tidak tahu operasinya akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi _oppa_, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" pintanya masih menahan isakan.

Ryeowook kembali menangkup wajah kecil yang begitu pucat itu.

"_Oppa_ berjanji," bisik Ryeowook tanpa peduli janji apapun itu.

"Kalau aku tidak ada lagi, bisakah kita bertemu dikehidupan yang selanjutnya? Berjanjilah..." bisik Mina membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan air mata yang akan melesak keluar.

"Tentu saja operasinya akan berhasil dan kita akan berkumpul lagi. tidak perlu kehidupan yang akan datang, di kehidupan ini kita akan selalu bertemu," Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook menahan tangisnya ikut bicara. Ia tidak suka kalau _namja_ manis itu menangis.

"Akhhh waktu berkunjung sudah habis. Kau istirahat yang cukup_ nae_ _baby_? _Appa_-mu akan segera kembali kesini. _Oppa_ permisi _nae_?"

**Chup**

Yesung mengecup pelan kening Mina sebelum menarik Ryeowook untuk keluar dari ruangan yang khas dengan bau obat itu. Meninggalkan _yeojya_ kecil itu yang kini tersenyum sembari membaringkan tubuh ringkihnya.

"Menangislah… menangislah kau kau sudah tidak tahan lagi. _hyung_ ada di sini," bisik Yesung memeluk Ryeowook saat sudah di koridor rumah sakit.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kalau kubilang aku menyukainya. Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?_

_Kini kau seperti rumput saja. tTidak dipedulikan sekalipun kau berusaha tumbuh hijau dan berkilau._

Yesung mulai memandang tidak suka pada Ryeowook dan Zhoumi yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah mereka.

Saat ini ketiganya ada di _Just café, _Yesung yang tidak suka Ryeowook berdekatan dengan Zhoumi akhirnya memilih untuk bergabung dan menemani _namja_ manis itu.

Sangat terlihat kalau Zhoumi juga menyukai Ryeowook. Sesekali jemarinya mengelap bekas ice cream yang ada disudut bibir Ryeowook. Melihat itu Yesung hanya menatap tidak suka, ia hanya memainkan ponselnya bosan pada pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sekalipun pandangan pengunjung lain menatap Yesung yang masih dengan begitu tampannya.

"Aku keluar sebentar," ucap Yesung memilih keluar dan duduk di bangku luar café daripada melihat keduanya. Sebaiknya ia menenangkan pikirannya mengenai Zhoumi dan Ryeowook.

"Nae,,," lirih Ryeowook saat sosok tampan itu menjauh dari sebelahnya. Zhoumi yang melihat ekspresi Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Sedikit rasa kecewa tapi ia masih sadar diri. Ia adalah murid pertukaran pelajar yang hanya sementara di Seoul.

Cukup lama Yesung meninggalkan mereka semua. Ryeowook berdiri di kasir untuk mengantri dan membayar makanan mereka. Walaupun Zhoumi memaksa ingin membayar namun _namja_ manis itu terlalu baik membiarkan Zhoumi membayar.

Zhoumi berjalan keluar café, tidak sengaja ia melihat Yesung yang masih duduk memandang langit malam kota Seoul. Tanpa sadar _namja_ tinggi itu ikut duduk disebelah Yesung membuat _namja_ yang masih menggunakan jaket levisnya itu menatap tidak suka.

"_Hyung_ menyukai Wookie-_yah_?" tanyanya membuat Yesung hanya mencibir pelan namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"Kalau kukatakan aku menyukainya, apa itu masalah untuk _hyung_? _Hyung_ terlalu egois untuk Ryeowook. Aku pikir Ryeowook berhak mendapatkan _namja_ yang lebih baik untuknya," mendengar pernyataan Zhoumi, Yesung berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Ia memilih kembali kemobilnya daripada harus adu mulut dengan Zhoumi.

"Sudah kuduga. Pengecut seperti _hyung_ tidak akan bisa melindungi Wook-_ie_ nantinya."

"_Mwo_?" Yesung membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap _namja_ tinggi yang masih duduk dengan santainya menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tidak sukanya.

"_Hyung_ terlalu terpaku pada satu hal saja tanpa peduli perasaan Ryeowook. Aku pikir Ryeowok berhak atas…"

Buagh

"Dengar _nae _Tuan muda! Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Sebaiknya kau diam," ucap Yesung setelah memukul Zhoumi.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap pada keduanya yang kini saling tatap dengan sebuah luka lebam di pipi kiri Zhoumi yang sudah terjatuh di tanah.

"Baru beberapa menit lalu kukatakan! Apa _hyung_ juga suka memukul Ryeowook? Kau pasti sering menyakitinyakan _hyung_?"

"KAU!"

"_Hyung_!"

**Buagh**

Satu pukulan dari Yesung berhasil mendarat kembali. Tapi bukan pada sasaran yang sebenarnya.

"Wookie-_yah_?" panik Yesung segera mendekati _namja_ yang kini tersungkur ketanah. Setetes darah keluar dari bibirnya. Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung mengayunkan tangannya segera berlari dan berdiri di depan Zhoumi membuatnya terkena pukulan Yesung.

"_Waeyo_? Apa _hyung_ sangat suka memukul orang?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya tidak percaya. Ini pertamakalinya Ryeowook menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanyanya sedikit terbata.

"Wookie-_yah_? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Zhoumi mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap darah disudut bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya saat sakit menjalar ditubuhnya ketika Zhoumi berusaha menghapus noda darah itu. Yesung hanya bisa diam menyaksikannya.

Ryeowook benar. _Namja_ manis itu benar. Yesung terlalu sering menggunakan kekerasan dalam setiap masalah yang dihadapinya.

Dan Zhoumi lebih benar lagi. bisakah Yesung melindungi Ryeowook nantinya?

Yesung memilih berjalan meninggalkan keduanya dan menuju mobilnya.

"_Hyung_…" panggilan Ryeowook membuat Yesung berhenti sejenak sampai ia berbalik menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum getirnya.

"Kenapa masih memanggil _hyung_? Bukankah kau punya _namja_ lain disana?" ucapnya sedingin mungkin kemudian kembali berjalan. _Namja_ tampan itu meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

Sedangkan Ryeowook? Ia sudah biasa ditinggalkan Yesung sendirian.

"Wookie-yah? Kau tidak apa? _Gege_ akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap Zhoumi membantu Ryeowook berdiri dan menghentikan taxi yang akan mengantar mereka kembali.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ini seperti telur saja!_

_Busuk! Ketika jatuh dan pecah meninggalkan bau yang begitu meyengat. Dan itu menyakitkan._

"Kau darimana? Bukankah tadi kau dengan Ryeowook? Yesung-ie! Jangan katakan kau meninggalkannya. _Appa_ benar?" tanya Kangin menatap Yesung yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Nae… _appa_ benar!" satu kalimat itu membuat Leeteuk yang duduk disebelah kangin menatap Yesung. Wajah _namja_ tampan itu terlihat kesal.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Kangin mendekati Yesung.

"Aku ingin istirahat," ucap Yesung menepis pelan tangan Kangin kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Tidak berapa lama pintu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Ryeowook yang sedikit lebam di pipi kirinya. Surai madunya terlihat acak-acakan.

"Wookie-yah? Kau kenapa _chagiya_?" panik Leeteuk mendekati Ryeowook saat melihat luka di pipi kiri _namja_ manis itu. Ia segera menghampiri Ryeowook dan Kangin yang melihat itu segera mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di nakas sebelah sofa ruang tamu mereka.

Dengan lembut Leeteuk mengobati Ryeowook. Sedangkan _namja_ manis itu hanya diam, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Yesung marah. Ia sudah mendengar semua alasan kenapa Yesung sampai memukul Zhoumi. Tapi Zhoumi tidak mengatakan kalau Yesung cemburu. Hanya mengatakan ia membuat Yesung marah saja.

"Ummm… _umma_, _appa_… aku tidak apa. Aku istirahat dulu _nae_?" pintanya memilih kembali ke kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar Yesung, Ryeowook berhenti sejenak.

_'Mianhae hyung-ie,'_ bisiknya mengelus pintu kamar Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Seperti sebuah lukisan! Begitu nyata dan sulit di hapus ketika cat itu telah menempel_

"_Umma_ boleh masuk?" tanya Leeteuk membuka sedikit pintu kamar Yesung.

"Bukankah _umma_ sudah masuk?" cibir Yesung saat melihat Leeteuk sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hahhhh, kau terlihat ada masalah dengan Wook-_ie, waeyo_? Apa _umma_ boleh tahu?" gumamnya pelan setelah menutup pintu kamar Yesung dan memilih duduk di kursi meja belajar Yesung. Membalik kursi itu agar menghadap Yesung yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Sedikit luka di wajahnya. Apa kau tahu itu?" tanya Leeteuk masih tersenyum begitu lembut pada _namja_ tampan yang kini berusaha membalas senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku yang melakukannya… walau tidak sengaja," lirih Yesung memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk sedikit terkejut namun ia tidak memperlihatkan itu. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak ingin anaknya merasa bersalah nantinya.

"Bodoh! Apa kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?" tanya Leeteuk mengangkat wajah Yesung membuatnya menggeleng pelan.

"Minta maaflah sana. Wook-ie pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini," jelas Leeteuk menangkup wajah tampan itu kedalam jemari lentiknya.

"_Umma_… aku memukulnya dan dia bilang aku suka memukul orang. Dia pasti membenciku _umma_," lirihnya Yesung menatap Leeteuk yang kini mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Kenapa dia bilang begitu?"

"Aku memukul temannya. Karena _namja_ itu mengataiku pecundang dan tidak pantas untuk Ryeowook."

"Kau marah dan memukulnya?" tanya Leeteuk membuat Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Aigoo_… kau benar-benar menyukainya hmm? Sampai kau memukul orang yang mengataimu seperti itu. Kalau begitu cepat temui dia, minta maaflah padanya _nae chagiya_?" pinta Leeteuk membuat Yesung sedikit berfikir. _Namja_ tampan itu segera keluar kamarnya dan turun. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dapur membuat Kangin yang menuggu diruang keluarga sedikit terkejut.

Yesung kembali menaiki tangga dan balas tersenyum ketika Leeteuk tersenyum melihat apa yang dibawanya.

"Wookie_-yah_… _hyung_ boleh masuk?" tanya Yesung pelan membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"_Nae_…" lirih Ryeowook pelan. _Namja_ manis itu duduk kursi belajarnya. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan memilih mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hy-_hyung_?" Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika Yesung meletakkan nampan berisi makanan ringan dan juga jus strawberry untuk Ryeowook.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf _Hyung_. Apa masih sakit?" ucapnya mengelus pelan bagian yang tadi dilukainya.

"Sedikit," jawab Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya setelah meletakkan nampan itu di sebelah buku-buku Ryeowook.

"Apa _hyung_ mengganggumu belajar?"

"_A-ani_…" jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Kau takut pada _hyung_?" Ryeowook segera menatap Yesung ketika _namja_ itu kini tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm…" Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawab.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter tiga ada sedikit adegan kekerasan!

Ahh sebelum aku lupa, sebaiknya kukatakan di sini. Di reviewers My Teacher My Boss My love ada yang nanya aku dari mana? Aku dari Bengkulu. Otaku and ELF from Bengkulu. Dan juga kenapa MTMBML itu terlalu sweet? Gak ada konflik? Fiuhhhh bukankah sudah kukatakan hanya akan berisi scane dari YeWook. jangan berharap ada konflik berlebihan di sana.

Bagaimana hari kalian readers? Tentu saja baik karena hari ini aku publish lanjutan Lost memory. Khukhukhu

Aku tidak menerima silent readers. Jadi sempatkan diri mengetik review nae? Karena aku akan menyempatkan diri mengetik lanjutannya untuk kalian. Have you nice day dear. Jangan lupa follow yongie4

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Lost Memory**

**(Chapter04)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Melupakan sesuatu yang berkesan itu, tidaklah mudah!_

_Kau harus berjuang, pejamkan matamu. Cobalah untuk membayangkan satu hal yang menyenangkan, tapi ketika kau teringat kembali memory itu. Itu tandanya kau benar-benar telah jatuh! _

_You lose!_

Yesung kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja wajah _namja_ mungil yang ada disebelah kamarnya 'lah yang terbayang olehnya.

_Senyumnya,_

_Tangisnya,_

_Tawanya,_

_Suara merdunya,_

Dia!

Yahh dialah **Kim Ryeowook**.

_Namja_ tampan itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya, sepasang obsidian yang terlihat lelah itu memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya, sosok yang baru saja di bayangkannya kini menyembulkan kepalanya.

"_Hy-Hyung_ sudah bangun?" tanya Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya setengah menampakkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya yang sudah memakai pakaian sekolah lengkap.

"_Nae_," jawab Yesung singkat. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

"_Hyung-ie_…" panggil Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung yang kini membelakanginya.

"A-Apa _Hyung-ie_ marah padaku?" suaranya sedikit bergetar, tapi sedikit rasa penasaran menghinggapi pemikiran _namja_ manis itu.

Yesung berhenti dan menatap Ryeowook yang kini menunggu jawabannya _"Anio…"_ ucapnya pelan kemudian sedikit tersenyum membuat Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya.

_Namja_ tampan itu kini berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, "Tunggu _hyung_ nae? _Hyung_ akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah," bisiknya mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Ryeowook masih diam di tempatnya sampai suara Leeteuk memanggilnya untuk segera sarapan. _Namja_ manis itu segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan keluarga Kim.

**Flashback**

"Kau takut pada _hyung_?" Ryeowook segera menatap Yesung ketika _namja_ itu kini tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm…" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, jemari mungilnya meremas kaos tipis yang dipakainya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melirik lebam di pipi kiri Ryeowook.

_'Tentu saja dia takut, kau membuatnya kesakitan tuan muda Kim,'_ batin Yesung menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ memukul Mimi-ge?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu sedikti terkejut.

"H-heh?" Yesung balik menatap Ryeowook yang ada dihadapannya "Tidak ada hubungannya dengamu," jawab Yesung tentu tidak ingin menceritakan kalau _namja_ tinggi itu telah mengatainya pecundang karena tidak pantas untuk Ryeowook.

"_Mianhae_… aku yang salah _hyung_-ie, aku yang menceritakannya ketika Mimi-ge bertanya tentang tempat itu. Aku juga yang bilang kalau…" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pelan karena tiak ingin melihat Yesung yang kini menatapnya dengan sepasang osidian yang bahkan tidak terpejam mendengar penuturan Ryeowook "_Hy-Hyung_ menyukai Kibum," lirihnya mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan laju air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk coklat caramelnya.

Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum kakunya. Tidak mengerti ternyata Ryeowook masih berfikir ia menyukai Kibum.

"Lupakan saja semuanya," bisik Yesung mengacak pelan surai madu Ryeowook kemudian meninggalkan _namja_ manis itu.

"_Mianhae_ _Hyung_-_ie_," lirihnya yang tidak didengar lagi oleh Yesung.

**Flashback end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Belajarlah untuk bisa melupakan dengan baik_

_Seperti Rumput melupakan angin yang berlalu menghembusnya._

_Di depanmu masih ada banyak kenangan yang harus kau ingat dengan lebih baik._

* * *

**Ryeowook pov**

"Wo-Wookie?" panggil Mimi-ge ketika merasakan aku hanya diam saja di tempat dudukku. Pandanganku lurus menatap gedung Seoul University.

_"Apakah aku bisa sekolah disana dan satu fakultas dengannya?"_ bisikku sepelan mungkin.

"Apa kau menyukai Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya Zhoumi saat menyadari kemauanku.

Sejak kecil, aku dan Yesung-_hyung_ tidak pernah satu sekolah. Tepatnya sejak kecelakaan itu, ia memilih pindah sekolah dan tidak pernah satu sekolah denganku. Ketika Yesung _hyung_ masuk SM high School, aku baru masuk Sapphire junior High School. Dan ketika aku masuk SM High School, ia sudah tamat dan melanjutkan magister-nya di Seoul University. Setidaknya setahun saja aku ingin sekolah bersamanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Zhoumi sekali lagi padaku. Kutatap _namja_ tinggi yang kini duduk disebelahku ini dengan sebuah senyum ringan kemudian membuka buku yang tadi pagi diberikan _umma_ padaku.

_"Oppa… dua hari lagi aku akan pergi dari Korea. Bermainlah bersamaku TT^TT"_ sebuah note stiker tertempel di halaman pertama buku itu dengan tulisan yang tidak terlalu rapi.

"Mina?" gumamku pelan kemudian mengambil ponselku untuk menghubungi _umma_. Melihatku menempelkan ponselku di telinga, Zhoumi menunjukkan jarinya untuk berpamitan keluar kelas. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

_"Yeobseyo. Wookie-yah, waeyo chagi? Apa ada masalah?"_ tanya _umma_ dari sebrang sana.

_"__Umma_… apa Mina benar akan meninggalkan Korea?" tanyaku sedikit panik.

_"Oh itu… nae, appa-nya ingin dia di rawat di Italia. Hmmm buku yang umma berikan itu dari Mina. Apa dia meninggalkan pesan untukmu?"_

"Nae _umma_… Pulang sekolah aku akan kesana. Tidak masalah kan?"

_"Datang saja, Mina pasti senang kau berkunjung untuknya. Biar umma hubungi Yesung-ie untuk menjemputmu. Jaga kesehatanmu nae? Jangan lupa eratkan syal-mu, udaranya sedikit dingin," _segera kueratkan syal merah yang melilit di leherku sesuai perintah _umma_. _Umma_ memang selalu memperhatikan lingkungannya.

**Ryeowook pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tersenyumlah, dengan senyum kau bisa melakukannya dengan sedikit lebih baik_

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak ketika sepasang coklat caramel-nya menatap mobil hitam Yesung yang terparkir sedikti jauh. Ia segera mendekat karena tidak mendapati Yesung yang akan berdiri di depan gerbang menunggunya.

Alasannya? Tentu saja _namja_ tampan itu tidak ingin melihat Zhoumi berjalan bersama Ryeowook. Itu tidak akan dilakukannya untuk menambah kebodohannya.

"_Hyung_-ie?" panggil Ryeowook pelan memiringkan kepalanya di kaca pintu mobil yesung.

"Kau?!" Teriak Yesung kaget karena kemunculan Ryeowook yang mengejutkannya. Segera saja ia membuka kaca dan memerintah Ryeowook untuk masuk.

"_Mianhae_ mengejutkanmu _hyung_-ie," lirih Ryeowook kemudian menyerahkan kotak kue kering untuk Yesung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yesung mulai menstarter mobilnya.

"Pelajaran tata boga kami disuruh Jung-_sonsaengnim_ membuat kue kering," ucap Ryeowook mengambil satu kue dan mengigit satu sisinya.

"Siapa saja yang sudah mencicipinya?" tanya Yesung baru akan mengambil satu potong kue.

"Baru Mimi-ge karena kue-nya tadi sedikit gosong," mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, Yesung segera menjatuhkan kembali kuenya dan mengambil kue yang tadi di gigit Ryeowook dari jemari mungil _namja_ manis itu.

"_Hyung_?" kaget Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"_Hyung_ tidak mau memakannya, bagaimana kalau terkontaminasi _namja_ tinggi itu?" ucapnya mulai menghabiskan kue yag tadi di gigit Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya malu karena Yesung melakukan ciuman tak langsung padanya.

"Tapi itu kan punyaku?" lirihnya kemudian.

"Apa kau menyukai _namja_ itu?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.

"Lupakan," gumam Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah sakit membuat Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

_'Yang kusukai itu kau hyung-ie,'_ batin Ryeowook kemudian segera menyusul Yesung untuk menemui _yeojya_ kecil yang kini tengah berisitirahat siang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Coklat, madu dan sejenisnya itu manis. _

_Dengan itu kau bisa bahagia karena rasa manis itu._

"_Oppa_ datang?" teriak Mina ketika keduanya memasuki kamar bernuansa putih itu.

"_Nae_… merindukan _oppa_ hmm?" tanya Yesung mendekat dan memeluk _yeojya_ kecil itu.

"_ANI_! Mina merindukan Wookie-_oppa_," ucapnya mem-pout bibir mungilnya membuat Ryeowook segera mendekat dan menggantikan Yesung memeluknya.

"_Oppa_ juga merindukanmu, apa kau bisa makan kue kering? _Oppa_ memasakkannya untukmu juga," ucap Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Melupakan aku! Dasar _yeojya_ kecil!" kesal Yesung memilih duduk di bangku penjaga yang ada di sebelah ranjang Mina.

"Hehehe aku juga merindukan _oppa_. Jangan marah _nae_?" ucapnya pelan mengangkat jemari Yesung lalu memeluknya lengan kekar itu.

Sebuah kehangatan menjalar di tubuh Yesung ketika disentuh oleh _yeojya_ kecil itu. Yesung segera mengelus pelan surai madu sebahu itu lalu mengambil kue kering Ryeowook dan memberikannya pada Mina.

"Makanlah,,, " bisik Yesung membuat Ryeowook tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kalian seperti sebuah keluarga saja. Padahal aku ada di sini," sebuah suara membuat Ketiganya menoleh dan menatap _yeojya_ paruh baya yang kini berdiri membawa nampan berisikan makanan untuk Mina.

"_Umma_?" teriak Mina senang akhirnya sang _umma_ kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"_Ahjumma? Bogoshipo_," bisik Ryeowook memeluk _yeojya_ paruh baya itu.

"_Bogoshipoyo chagi_" bisik _yeojya_ paruh baya itu membalas pelukan Ryeowook walau masih memegang nampan berisikan makanan. Melihat itu Yesung segera mengambil nampannya dan meletakkannya di nakas.

"Yesungie-_oppa_…"

"Hmm?" Yesung menyahuti panggilan Mina.

"Mau menyuapiku? Sepertinya mereka melupakan kita," bisiknya ketika melihat _umma_-nya menarik Ryeowook untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar rumah sakit itu dan mulai bercerita.

"_Nae_,,," ucap Yesung mengerti maksud _yeojya_ kecil itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Angin itu lembut seperti suara merdumu._

_When the snow begins to fly, above the smoky, smoky sky, you came_

_Along like a snowflake, and brightened up my day_

_There is just one thing I need on this snowy winter day_

_Call me a fool to love you, but I want nothing but you_

_Oh, I have to hear your voice, the one that brings me joy_

_And your warmth slowly wraps around my heart... boy, can't you see?_

Suara merdunya menghiasi langit malam di rumah keluarga Kim dan hanya ditemani suara decitan ayunan taman yang khusus disediakan di rumah itu. Ryeowook menunggu Leeteuk pulang karena _namja_ cantik itu masih dirumah sakit.

_The lights are shining on me, and it's like a diamond_

_I'm spinning around, rocking around like a diamond_

_That's because I'm filled with emotions_

"_Hyung_?" sapa Ryeowook menghentikan ayunannya dan menatap Yesung yang menghampirinya dengan secangkir coklat panas.

Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 07.21 malam hari. Walau hanya lampu taman, masih bisa dilihat oleh Ryeowook.

"_Mianhae_ menggangumu. Suaraku pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman," lirinya berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Yesung segera duduk di ayunan dan menepuk tempat duduk Ryeowook tadi "Duduklah," perintahnya menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hmm?" tanya Yesung menghadap langit malam.

"Berlatih untuk pembukaan festival sekolah besok. _Mianhae_," ucap Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang masih memandang langit.

"Kenapa kau berhenti ketika _hyung_ melanjutkan liriknya? Apa suara _hyung_ begitu jelek ya?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu.

"_A-Anio_… aku hanya terkejut saja. suara _hyung_ selalu indah," lirih Ryeowook diakhir ucapannya.

"Minumlah, coklat panas akan membuatmu sedikit hangat," yesung memberikan coklat panasnya pada Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu menerimanya. Jemari mungil Yesung mulai mengayunkan ayunannya dengan pelan.

_Everybody's waiting for the holidays_

_Candies and toys of silver trays_

_And there is one thing special... Boy, you are my present_

_There is just one thing I need on this snowy winter day_

_Call me a fool to love you, but I want nothing but you_

_Oh, I have to hear your voice, the one that brings me joy_

_And your warmth slowly wraps around my heart... _

_Boy, can't you see?_

_Diamond~SNSD

Yesung melanjutkan kembali lirik yang tadi sempat terhenti membuat Ryeowook menatapnya kagum.

"Ehh bintang jatuh, cepatlah katakan permohonanmu," teriak Yesung segera menangkupkan jemarinya.

_"Aku menyukainya kumohon…"_

Srak prang

"Huwaa…"

"_Wa-wae_?" tanya Yesung panik lalu membuka matanya saat mendengar suara mug jatuh dan teriakan Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hikshh… appo _hyung_… panas~~" lirih Ryeowook memegang jemarinya yang terkena tumpahan coklat panas karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Hmmianhpae,,," maaf Yesung mengulum satu persatu jemari Yesung yang terkena percikan coklat panas. Ia segera menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk segera masuk dan mengolesinya dengan apapun yang bisa meredakan sakitnya.

…*…

"Fiuhhh," Yesung meniup pelan surai madu Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu menutup matanya.

"Harusnya _hyung_ yang minta maaf karena mengejutkanmu. Sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Yesung mengangkat jemari kanan Ryeowook.

"_Na-Nae_… coklatnya tidak terlalu panas _hyung_-ie, aku hanya kaget saja…" lirih Ryeowook yang sebenarnya memang tidak terluka parah. Ia hanya kaget karena Yesung mengejutkannya.

"_Mianhae_ membuat _Hyung_-ie melepaskan harapan _hyung_," ucapnya menatap Yesung yang kini tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya harapan Ryeowook terwujud!

"Sepertinya harapan _hyung_ terwujud dengan cepat," gumam Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Maksud _hyung_-ie?"

"_Hyung_ berharap harapan Mina cepat terwujud. Dan sepertinya itu terwujud. Coklat itu membasahimu dan membuatmu semakin manis,hahaha~" Yesung segera berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu mengigit bantal sofa yang dipeluknya.

"Pasti karena Mina tadi siang," lirih Ryeowook mengingat saat mereka mengantarkan Mina ke bandara siang tadi.

**Flashback**

_"Oppa begitu manis tapi aku lebih manis dari oppa. Aku berharap oppa semakin manis agar sama sepertiku," _teriak Mina membuat mereka yang ada di mobil itu tertawa. Saat ini _yeojya_ kecil itu ada di pangkuan Ryeowook dengan Yesung yang menyetir mobilnya. Disebelahnya ada Leeteuk dan disebelah Yesung ada nyonya Choi.

_"Cepatlah bertambah manis dan oppa akan segera mendapatkannya," _bisik Mina yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook.

**Flashback end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Libur musim panas? Kalau kesana aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya dan membuat _namja_ tinggi itu semakin mendekatinya. ANDWAE! Apa aku tidak perlu pergi saja? Tapi itu kan masih lama? Yaishh."

"Hy-_hyung_? Aku boleh masuk?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Masih ada yang menantikan cerita ini?

Konflik-nya dimulai chapter depan ok? Aku menunggu review kalian dan jangan lupa follow yongie4 untuk official saya ^^/. Have you nice day dear. I love you

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	6. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Lost Memory**

**(Chapter05)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Air dan cahaya itu…_

_Mereka berkilau sepertimu._

Ryeowook menatap _calender_ akademik mereka yang tertempel di pintu masuk kelasnya. Sudah dua bulan lebih sejak _yeojya_ kecil bernama lengkap Choi Mina pergi dari Seoul menuju Italia. _Namja_ manis itu berjanji akan menemuinya suatu saat nanti.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Sesekali Yesung menjemputnya kesekolah dan juga mengantarkannya. Namun tidak sekalipun _namja_ tampan itu ingin bertemu dengan Zhoumi.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan libur, apa kalian punya rencana?" tanya seorang _namja_ membuat Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya menatap beberapa teman kelasnya yang hari ini mengadakan rapat untuk liburan musim panas mereka.

Katakan ini liburan terakhir mereka. Setelah liburan musim panas mereka akan kembali sibuk belajar sendiri untuk mengikuti ujian masuk universitas musim gugur nanti.

"Pantai…" terik seorang _namja_ baru masuk dan membuat Ryeowook mengikutinya untuk duduk.

"Kau setuju kan Wook-ie?" tanya _namja_ itu merangkul tubuh Ryeowook untuk duduk bersama dengannya.

"Terserah saja, tapi aku harus minta izin _umma_ dulu Junsu-_yah_," ucapnya membuat _namja_ bernama Junsu itu melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Leeteuk-ahj_umma_ pasti akan setuju," bisik Junsu membuat Zhoumi yang duduk di belakangnya hanya bisa menatap kedekatan kedua _namja_ manis itu.

"Gunung… tahun lalu kita kepantai. Sekali saja kita ke gunung bagaimana?" usul seorang _yeojya_ membuat beberapa temannya ada yang mengangguk setuju ada juga yang tidak setuju.

"Kalau gunung kita harus menginap dimana Kristal-_yah_?" tanya Junsu menanggapi usulan _yeojya_ bernama Jung Kristal itu.

"Jessica-_eonnie_ dan teman-temannya juga akan menginap di gunung. Kenapa kita tidak tanyakan pada mereka dan setidaknya kita bisa bersama fakultas Seni Seoul University," teriaknya senang membuat Ryeowook ingat sesuatu.

Jessica Jung itu satu jurusan dengan Yesung. Kakak-nya Kristal itu berteman juga dengan Yesung.

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu. Dapat liburan, dapat juga _namjachigu_ dari Seoul university," sebagian murid _yeojya_ berbisik seperti itu.

"Semoga dapat Seme dari sana," bisik Junsu menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu sudah disepakati, Kristal akan mengurus penginapannya. Besok di tentukan pembayaran dan juga siapa saja yang pasti akan mengikuti kegiatan itu."

Ryeowook segera keluar kelasnya ketika rapat kelasnya selesai. Ia berharap Leeteuk mengizinkannya liburan ke gunung dan setidaknya ia masih bisa liburan musim panas selama tiga hari itu bersama dengan Yesung, walau hanya tiga hari.

"_Waeyo_ Wookie-_yah_?" tanya Zhoumi menyusul jalan Ryeowook.

"Hmm? Anio…" bisiknya mengeratkan syal kecoklatannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Pikiran memiliki jangkauan yang lebih luas dari yang kamu tahu. seperti cahaya yang merambat kesegala arah. _

_Aku pikir kau akan mengerti saat mendengarkan dengan baik._

"_Chagiya_… _Waeyo_? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Ryeowook hanya memainkan sendok makannya.

"Hmm… _umma_… libur musim panas ini, apa Wook-ie boleh ke gunung bersama teman-teman?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung yang duduk di depannya tersedak makanan.

"Minumlah _hyung_-ie," tawar Ryeowook memberikan gelas berisi airnya untuk Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu segera mengambilnya tanpa mengatakan terima kasih.

"Hmmm bagaimana _appa_ bisa percaya? _Appa_ ataupun _umma_ tidak bisa mengawasimu Wook-_ie_," ucap Kangin pelan namun membuat Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Ia kecewa tapi ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin kesana?" Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat Leeteuk bertanya, karena sejujurnya ia ingin pergi bersama teman-temannya dan juga fakta ia akan pergi bersama Yesung.

"Nae… _umma_ mengerti, sekarang kau makanlah dulu." Leeteuk segera membuat Ryeowook kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Jemari lentik _namja_ cantik itu menggenggam erat tangan Kangin sebagai tanda jangan menghalangi keinginan Ryeowook. Melihat tatapan Leeteuk, Kangin segera diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Cocoa itu manis, tapi juga sedikit asam._

_Bisakah kau membuatnya benar-benar manis?_

"Wookie-_yah_, _hyung_ boleh masuk?" tanya Yesung membuka pintu kamar Ryeowoook. Sepasang coklat caramel itu menatap Yesung sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya dan memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook. Membiarkan _namja_ manis itu menyelesaikan tugasnya sebentar.

"Tunggu sebentar _hyung_-ie, aku sebentar lagi selesai," gumam Ryeowook kembali menulis dibuku tugasnya.

Melihat itu Yesung berdiri dan melihat apa yang sedang ditulis oleh Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tulisan rapi Ryeowook yang sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir pekannya.

"Kau salah… menghitungnya dari tengah baru nanti ke quartil 3 lalu quartil 1," gumam Yesung mengambil pensil mekanik Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu terlonjak kaget.

"_Hyung_-ie?" bisik Ryeowook saat hembusan nafas Yesung tepat berada disebelah wajahnya. Ryeowook hanya diam ketika jemari mungil Yesung menulis sesuatu di kertas tugasnya.

Yesung menyelesaikan satu soal terakhir Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu hanya diam merasakan hangat dan wangi mint dari nafas Yesung.

"Sudah? Tidak ada tugas yang lain?" tanya Yesung kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook dan membuat _namja_ manis itu memutar kursi belajarnya.

"_Go-gomawoyo_ _hyung_-ie," bisik Ryeowook memamerkan senyumnya "Ada yang mau _hyung_-ie bicarakan padaku?"

"Nae… ini tentang pertanyaanmu saat makan malam tadi. Kalian akan ke gunung mana?" sepasang obsidian itu terlihat begitu ingin tahu dan… sepertinya sedikit rasa sedih terlintas di kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu… Kristal yang mengusulkan dan semua teman setuju akan ke gunung selama tiga hari," Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya ia merasa sepertinya Yesung sedikit terluka.

"Baiklah… _Hyung_ mengerti, kalau begitu cepatlah tidur," Yesung berdiri dan hanya mengacak pelan surai madu Ryeowook sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar bernuansa _Disney land_ itu.

"_Hyung_-ie,,," panggil Ryeowook membuat Yesung berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya menatap _namja_ manis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Tadi Mina menghubungi, dia merindukanmu…" ucap Ryeowook membuat Yesung mendekatinya kembali. Ryeowook yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya saat _namja_ tampan itu seperti ingin bicara sesuatu lagi.

"_Hyung_ tahu… dia juga menghubungi _hyung_. Dia bilang titip salam dan…"

Chup

Ryeowook hanya diam ketika bibir manis itu mengecupnya pelan, kemudian menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat di belahan bibir Ryeowook sama seperti yang sering Mina kecil lakukan dulu padanya. Menciumnya lalu meniup bibirnya.

"Itu pesan dari Mina, dia meminta _hyung_ mencium Mu untuknya," bisik Yesung lalu benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook.

"Manis," gumam Ryeowook menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup pelan oleh Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kau boleh membayangkannya dan mengulangnya, tapi kenali tempatmu._

Ryeowook berjalan pelan memasuki koridor kelasnya setelah menaiki tangga. Sepasang caramel itu menatap kearah Seoul University sebentar sebelum ia membuka buku pelajarannya. Jemari lentiknya mengambil buku tugas Statistik yang tadi malam juga tergurat tulisan Yesung.

_Namja_ manis itu mengelus pelan tulisan Yesung sebelum menyentuh bibirnya.

"Anak nakal, kau mau _oppa _terkena serangan jantung hmm…" gumamnya sedikit merona ketika mengingat ciuman Yesung yang dilakukannya untuk seorang _yeojya_ manis bernama lengkap Choi Mina.

"Wookie-_yah_? Panggil Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook menutup bukunya dan menatap _namja_ tinggi yang kini menarik kursi disebelahnya dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa hanya tersenyum hmm?" tanya Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, semburat pink di kedua sisi pipinya telah hilang sejak tadi.

"Anio… hanya merindukan Mina saja. akhh… tadi malam _umma_ sudah mengizinkan aku pergi ke gunung. Tapi, kalau aku boleh tahu apa Mimi-ge tahu kita akan pergi ke gunung mana?" tanya Ryeowook mengingat pertanyaan Yesung tadi malam.

"I don't know. But, Kristal is said hill and not mountain baby," ucapnya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya membuat Ryeowook sedikit tertawa karena bahasa inggris Zhoumi yang sedikit 'kacau' mungkin.

"Montain cottage?"

"Aku pikir kita juga akan tinggal di sana,,, tapi tidak tahu, biayanya juga katanya terakhir akhir minggu ini. Kau pergi?" tanya Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Liburan terakhir bersama yang lain," gumamnya membuat Zhoumi mengacak pelan surai madu yang sudah tertata rapi itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Hatimu membuat kamu memikirkan dia._

_Dia baik-baik saja, bisakah kau mengerti itu?_

Berkali-kali Yesung menghela nafasnya, _namja_ tampan itu berbalik ketika mendengar suara seorang _yeojya_ memanggilnya.

"Yesung-_yah_, apa nanti kau mau menjemput Ryeowook-ie lagi? aku titip ini_ nae_? Tadi Kristal melupakannya, dia bilang ingin mengatakan rincian ini kepada teman-temannya setelah pulang sekolah," jelas Jessica memberikan sebuah kertas berjilid pada Yesung.

"_Ige mwogayo?"_ tanya Yesung mengangkat kertas tersebut.

"Rincian liburan mereka, dia mengusulkan satu tempat dengan kita. Aku pikir tidak masalah, bukankah jurusan kita juga kebanyakan berasal dari SM High School juga 'kan?" tanya Yesung mengangukkan kepalanya pelan.

Terik mentari tidak membuat _namja_ tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat menjemput Ryeowook hari ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya menerima permintaan seorang Jessica Jung sekalian bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Dia punya alasan untuk menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

Yesung berjalan di koridor yang sedikit sepi, segera saja ia menaiki tangga menuju koridor kelas Ryeowook. Dari ujung koridor ia telah melihat seorang _yeojya_ yang melambaikan tangannya, rupanya sangat mirip dengan Jessica, tapi kelakuannya sedikit berbeda… tepatnya _yeojya_ itu seperti seorang lelaki, lihat saja cara berjalannya.

"Kristal Jung?" tanya Yesung memastikan, _yeojya_ itu segera mengaggukkan kepalanya dan menerima kertas pemberian Yesung.

"_Oppa_ mau masuk?" tanya Kristal membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sebentar ia melirik kedalam, dilihatnya Ryeowook sibuk membaca buku dan raut wajahnya kembali tertekuk ketika melihat _namja_ tinggi itu duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Aku harus segera kembali," ucap Yesung lalu menuruni tangga.

Saat ini _namja_ tampan itu duduk di bangku koridor lantai dasar, tidak sedikit beberapa siswa yang belum kembali ataupun yang masih mengikuti kegiatan club melirik kearahnya.

Yesung mengacak brunnate hitam-nya lalu kembali menghela nafas.

"Kenapa begitu lama? Ini sudah setengah jam lebih mereka rapat kelas," gumam Yesung mulai bosan menunggu Ryeowook keluar dari kelasnya.

Karena bosan ia segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya menuju minuman dingin yang dijual di pinggir koridor dengan lemari pendingin. Segera ia memasukkan uang secukupnya dan menunggu sekaleng _cocoa_ keluar.

"Wookie-_yah_,, apa kau langsung mau pulang?" sebuah suara membuat Yesung berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook yang kini berjalan bersama Zhoumi, cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Nae… aku tidak mau _umma_ menghawatirkan aku nantinya."

"Padahal aku mau mengajakmu ke sebuah kedai _cake_ yang baru di buka kemarin," Yesung menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar _namja_ itu sedikit meminta Ryeowook.

"Yesung-_oppa_…_ gomawo_ mengantarkan berkasku tadi. Mianhae lupa mengatakan terima kasih, aku duluan nae…"

Puk

Yesung hanya diam ketika seorang _yeojya_ cantik menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"_Hyung_-ie?" Yesung kembali berbalik ketika mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya dan melupakan _yeojya_ yang tadi baru saja bersikap sedikit tidak sopan padanya, sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa _hyung_-ie ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook berlari kecil mendekati Yesung dan meninggalkan Zhoumi yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Jessica memintaku mengatarkan berkas untuk adiknya. Kau mau pulang? _Hyung_ akan mengantarkanmu," Ryeowook mengaggukkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum begitu manis pada Yesung.

"Mimi-ge… kapan-kapan saja ke kedainya, aku pulang duluan ya," pinta Ryeowook kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah Yesung yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Wookie-_yah_, kapan kau akan sadar? Oh Tuhan, apa aku memiliki kesempatan untuknya?" bisik Zhoumi melihat kepergian Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Pesan singkat dari seorang teman._

_"Wookie-yah, kau bisa datang ke Just café?"_ sebuah pesan dari Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook menatap jam dinding kamarnya. Hari masih sedikit sore, ia segera mengambil mantelnya kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

Yesung yang tidak sengaja melihat Ryeowook berjalan keluar segera mengikuti _namja_ manis itu.

"Mimi-ge? _Waeyo_?" tanya Ryeowook mendekati _namja_ tinggi yang kini sudah duduk dengan secangkir _Coffe latte_ di mejanya.

"Anio… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ucapnya mempersilahkan Ryeowook duduk. Yesung yang melihat itu segera memilih tempat duduk cukup jauh dari keduanya.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku saja?"

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin memperlihatkan ini padamu," Zhoumi mengeluarkan sebuah buku panduan membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa kau mau mengikuti test masuk Wina universiry bersama ku? Tanya Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook membaca buku panduan itu dan Yesung yang melihatnya hanya menahan kesalnya. Kalau Ryeowook menerima itu artinya ia akan pergi.

"Wina? Austria?"

"Nae… kota music, awal dari sebuah music klasik yang kau sukai," ucap Zhoumi menautkan jari-jarinya untuk menopang kepalanya. _Namja_ tinggi itu memajukan kepalanya dan tersenyum meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Mianhae… aku tidak berminat Mimi-ge, aku pikir di Korea masih ada universitas lain yang bisa kumasuki."

"Seoul university?" tanya Zhoumi menghela nafasnya dan mengambil kembali buku panduan yang dikembalikan Ryeowook.

"Ani… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena itu janjiku dengan _appa_," jelas Ryeowook memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan minuman.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai music? Kau tidak mau ke Wina? Aku akan memandumu untuk…"

"Bukankah dia bilang tidak mau kan? Sekarang kita harus pulang Wook-ie," Yesung segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikti terkejut.

"_Hyung_-ie?"

"Yesung-_hyung_? Baiklah, tapi Wookie-_yah_,,," Zhoumi berdiri dari duduknya membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu,,"

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu ketika mendengar pengakuan Zhoumi.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, tapi kutunggu jawabanmu di akhir libur musim panas ini," jelas Zhoumi membuat Yesung menarik _namja_ manis itu.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Yesung ketika sudah jauh meninggalkan Zhoumi sendiri.

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ ada di café itu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, _namja_ manis itu balik bertanya.

"Apa yang kau sukai darinya? Pintar? Suka music? Tampan? Tinggi?"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya bosan ketika Yesung mengatakan hal yang tidak ia sukai itu, tapi percuma saja menjelaskan pada _namja_ tampan yang berjalan disebelahnya ini. Ia tidak akan mau mengerti kalau bukan dikatakan secara perlahan dan bukan saat ini waktunya.

"_Hyung_ lapar? Apa mau kubuatkan nasi goreng kimchi?" tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi berusaha membuat Yesung berhenti mengomel. _Namja_ tampan itu sungguh cerewet.

"Nae,,, kau harus membuatnya untuk _hyung_. Tadi _umma_ dan _appa_ menghubungi mereka akan pulang larut malam," jelas Yesung masih menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Lantas jawabanmu nanti apa Wookie-yah?" Tanya Junsu pada Ryeowook yang kini memasukkan kembali buku bacaannya.

"Sudah bell dan Mimi-ge belum datang, apa ia sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi kemarin ia sudah mentransfer biaya liburannya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah tidak datang kesekolah lagi, bukankah kita sudah selesai Ujian akhir?" jelas Junsu membuat Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hy dear… bagaimana kabar kalian? Tentu saja harus baik, oke.

Merindukanku? Tenanglah, aku selalu berusaha menepati janji untuk publish tiap minggu. Tapi aku sedikit kecewa dengan hasil review-nya. Hahaha tapi lupakan itu, berkoar seperti apapun siders akan tetap bersemangat tidak akan mereview. Benarkah? Maka jawabannya adalah YES!

Menginginkan kelanjutannya? Next,,, klik review _nae_?

Atau kalian siap untuk Fashion Conscious? Ch02 My Boyfriend? Tunggu saja kesibukan ini menghilang.

Dan Happy end-Year dears. Aku mencintai kalian.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	7. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Lost Memory**

**(Chapter06)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Love_

_This is my true love story._

_Listen up_

Yesung berlari menuju sebuah _telephon box_ yang ada dipinggir jalan. Kaos V-neck keabu-abuan yang dipakainya sedikit basah karena hujan. Awalnya _namja_ tampan itu hanya ingin berjalan melewati tempat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat ia menemukan Ryeowook kecil menangis tersendu-sendu dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat _namja_ manis itu sendirian sekarang ini.

Yesung mengukir namanya di kaca _telephon box_ yang berembun dan sebuah senyum di bawahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menutup matanya sebentar hanya untuk menghela nafas dan menenangkan dirinya

_"Hikshhh hy-hyuhhhhng… ummhhaaa… apphhhaaa~~~ Kibhhum-ie~~~."_

Bahkan _namja_ tampan itu masih ingat saat _namja_ manis berumur tujuh tahun itu menangis dengan darah mengalir dari jemari lentiknya. Air mata yang seakan tidak akan habis karena trus saja mengalir bersamaan dengan hujan. Darah kental itupun semakin mengotori tubuhnya. Kaos hijau yang digunakannya sedikit ternodai. Begitu keadaan Ryeowook saat itu begitu buruk.

Banyak orang mulai berkumpul karena sebuah mobil tertabrak oleh truk pengangkut barang yang saat itu supirnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Yesung yang baru pulang dari latihannya ikut berkumpul dan menemukan Ryeowook yang hanya menangis kesakitan.

"Tidak terasa belasan tahun berlalu begitu saja," bisik Yesung yang kini menghapus embun di kaca telephon box. Hanya saja embun itu kembali lagi, melihat itu Yesung mengukir satu kata 'My _Love'_ dan sebuah _smile_ di akhirnya sebelum ia keluar dari telephon box kemudian berlari dalam hujan untuk menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook memandang langit sore kota Seoul yang begitu gelap. _Namja_ manis itu menyingkirkan gorden yang menghalangi penglihatannya untuk menatap langit sore.

"Hujan lagi…" bisiknya meniupkan nafas hangatnya di kaca jendela kamarnya. Jemari lentiknya mengukir satu kalimat kemudian mengecup kaca dingin tersebut

_"I love you…"_

"_Chagiya_~~~ kau bisa bantu _umma_ masak untuk makan malam?" suara panggilan Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook segera menghapus embun di kaca jendela kamarnya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya sembari menjawab pangilan Leeteuk.

"Nae _umma_… _umma_ mau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini mengambil apron biru langit dengan motif awan dan segera menghampiri Leeteuk yang berdiri di depan _wastafel_.

"Masak sup… udaranya dingin. Kau potong sayurannya _nae_? _Umma_ mau merebus dagingnya," ucap Leeteuk menunjuk setumpukan sayuran yang ada di meja makan beserta dengan pisau dan talenan untuk Ryeowook memotongnya.

Melihat itu Ryeowook segera menarik kursi makan dan duduk. Ia mulai mengupas satu persatu sayuran itu dan memotongnya dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Kau tahu _hyung_-mu di mana?" tanya Leeteuk yang kini ikut membantu Ryeowook dengan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak tahu _umma_… mungkin Yesung-_hyung_ belum kembali dari kuliahnya," jelas Ryeowook sedikit menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Satu jam lalu dia menghubungi _umma_ kalau sudah ada dijalan dan sekarang ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi," Leeteuk menghela nafasnya sebentar saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Ryeowook.

"_Umma_ tidak berfikiran negative kan?" tanya Ryeowook menautkan alisnya membuat Leeteuk mengelus pelan surai madu _namja_ manis itu.

"Mungkin saja batre ponselnya habis dan terjebak dalam hujan," jelas Leeteuk tidak ingin Ryeowook khawatir walau keduanya kini juga tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Appa_ kapan pulang _umma_?" tanya Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebelum makan malam nanti."

Ting tong

Ting tong

"Biar aku yang buka _umma_… mungkin saja itu Yesung-_hyung_," ucap Ryeowook tersenyum dan segera melepas apron biru langit bermotif awan itu.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat menuju pintu utama rumah besar itu.

Cklek

"_Mw-mwo_?" tanya Ryeowook terbata ketika melihat_ namja_ tampan didepan pintunya.

"Kau mau? _Hyung_ tidak sengaja melihatnya dan membelinya saat melewati tempat 'itu'. Ambilah…" Ryeowook sedikit gemetar mengambil sebuah gelang dari akar-akar dan sebuah rubby di pengaitnya.

"U-untukku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit gugup.

"_Nae_… akan bersinar dalam gelap kalau kau membuka pengaitnya," jelas Yesung menarik Ryeowook dan mencium keningnya sebentar.

"H-_Hyung_…" bisik Ryeowook pelan membalik tubuhnya saat Yesung telah berjalan menjauhinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ucapkan terima kasih untuk apa yang kau dapatkan hari ini._

_Kebahagiaan itu selalu datang ditiap kata terima kasih yang kau ucapkan._

Ryeowook berjalan pelan membawa barang belanjaannya sore ini. Dua kantung plastik berukuran cukup besar di bawanya memasuki rumah keluarga Kim. Persiapannya untuk dibawa dua hari lagi saat akan liburan musim panas.

Keringat yang membasahi kaos tipisnya membuatnya mengelap tetesan keringat tersebut. Ryeowook segera meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di atas meja makan saat dirasanya ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebua pesan baru masuk.

_"Kau dimana? Apa aku bisa menemuimu di taman dekat just café?"_

_Namja_ manis itu mengukir sebuah senyum dan membalas pesan singkat tersebut. Setelah itu ia segera menyusun belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Meletakkan beberapa botol susu di pinggir kulkas dan beberapa bungkus biskuit di dalam lemari pendingin.

Pada pergelangan tangannya melingkar gelang pemberian dari Yesung kemarin sore bersamaan dengan jam tangan yang dulu diberikan Yesung. Begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung mematikan mesin mobilnya untuk mampir di pinggir taman. _Namja_ tampan itu membeli sebotol minuman untuk mendinginkan tenggorokannya. Padahal hari sudah sore, tapi tetap saja suhu udara kota Seoul masih panas.

"_Aigoo_… aku harus mendata apa saja yang perlu kubawa lagi nanti. Apa Wook-ie sudah membeli perbekalan atau belum?" gumamnya meneguk minuman dingin dan berjalan ke dalam taman untuk sekedar duduk di bawah pohon menghirup udara segar.

"_Hyung_?" panggilan seorang _namja_ tinggi membuat Yesung menoleh sebentar dan hendak berdiri meninggalkannya.

"_Hyung_ sendirian?" tanya _namja_ tinggi itu membuat Yesung mendelik tidak suka melihatnya.

"Aku memang sendirian! Kau pikir aku akan bersama Wook-ie hmm?" tanya Yesung sedikit kesal dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali karena Zhoumi. _Namja_ tinggi itu menarik pergelangan Yesung untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Padahal tadi aku berharap _hyung_ bersama Wook-ie. Soalnya tadi kami janjian bertemu disini," jelas Zhoumi menatap sekeliling taman yang sedikit sepi itu.

Beberapa bunga matahari mulai tumbuh walau belum mengeluarkan kuncupnya. Desiran angin membuat rumput-rumput tinggi itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

"Hanya sebatas pikiranmu saja!" cibir Yesung tidak suka.

"_Hyung_! Apa tidak masalah kalau aku berpacaran dengan Ryeowook-_ie_? Bukankah _hyung_ selalu menyakitinya?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan, pandangannya lurus dan jemari mungilnya telah meremas botol minuman yang tadi belum dibuangnya.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu! Dan kau cukup bermimpi saja untuk berpacaran dengannya!"

"Aku tahu _hyung_ juga menyukainya," bisik Zhoumi menatap lurus kedepan mengikuti arah pandang Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan penyuka warna merah itu membuang mukanya menatap kesamping dan melempar botol minumannya tidak suka ke dalam tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku suka atau tidak padanya. Itu semua tidak ada urusannya dengamu tuan muda!" cibirnya berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang menang dialah yang akan mendapatkan Ryeowook."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa _hyung_ yakin menolak tawaranku? Kalau aku menang, maka Ryeowook menjadi milikku dan kalau _hyung_ menang aku akan menyerah soalnya," jelas Zhoumi memelih berdiri untuk memperpendek jarak keduanya.

Yesung berbalik menatap _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kilau matahari sore membuat rambut merah Zhoumi sedikit berkilau.

" Aku tidak mau," eja Yesung begitu pelan tepat di depan wajah Zhoumi.

"You loser Yesung-ssi!"

Duagh

Brak

Zhoumi mengelap darah yang berasa asin disudut bibirnya karena pukulan Yesung membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Beberapa orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan menutup mata anak-anak mereka yang melihat itu.

"Dengar ya tuan muda! Aku tidak suka cara bicaramu itu! Sebaiknya kau kembali ke negaramu sebelum aku menghajarmu lebih dari ini!" jelas Yesung di tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"_Wae_? Apa _hyung_ begitu membenci Ryeowook? Tidakkah sekali saja kau memperhatikannya? Kalau kau seperti ini, aku berjanji akan membuatnya menjadi milikku seutuhnya _hyung_!" teriak Zhoumi membuat beberapa anak-anak yang tanpa pengawasan orang tuanya melihat perkelahian mereka berdua.

Buagh

"Aku bilang jaga cara bicaramu itu!" ucap Yesung pelan setelah menendang Zhoumi membuat beberapa debu semakin menempel di tubuhnya.

"Benarkah?"

Duagh

"_Hyung_!" teriakan tenor seornag _namja_ yang kini berlari kearah keduanya membuat Yesung menghentikan tangannya. Ia tidak ingin menampar Ryeowook untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ memukulnya?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini membantu Zhoumi untuk berdiri.

"Mimi-ge tidak apa?" tanya Ryeowook hanya mendapat gelengan pelan dari Zhoumi.

"Bibirmu berdarah," paniknya mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celana pendek yang dipakai Ryeowook.

"Kau benar-benar sialan Zhoumi_-ssi_! Pecundang sepertimu harusnya mati saja!"

Plak

"Ahhh?" Yesung menatap tidak percaya pada tangan mungil yang baru saja menamparnya. Tapi kedua coklat caramelnya telah berkaca-kaca menahan lelehan panas yang akan menetes.

"Kau menampar _hyung_?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya.

"Mimi-_ge_? Kau tidak apa kan? Aku akan mengobatimu," bisik Ryeowook pelan membantu Zhoumi berjalan dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook baru saja.

Ryeowook hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Tapi semua itu gagal, liquid bening itu telah menetes di kedua coklat caramelnya. Sembari membawa Zhoumi menjauh dari pandangan pengunjung taman Ryeowook masih berusaha menahan tangisnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Janjimu! Cukup kau tepati itu._

_Tiap waktu menjadi begitu berharga untuk kau mengingatnya walau hanya beberapa saat saja._

"Kau menangis?" tanya Zhoumi menghapus air mata Ryeowook saat keduanya duduk di bangku taman yang cukup sepi dilewati orang-orang.

"_Mianhae_… mohon Mimi-_ge_ maafkan Yesung-_hyung_. Dulu Yesung-_hyung_ tidak suka bicara kasar, dia _hyung_ yang baik."

Jelas Ryeowook masih sedikit terisak.

_Namja_ manis itu tidak percaya Yesung bicara begitu kasar didepan banyak anak-anak. Padahal yang Ryeowook tahu kalau Yesung begitu menyayangi anak-anak dan tidak akan berteriak di depan anak-anak.

"Kenapa kau menampar Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tadi mengelap darah di sudut bibir _namja_ tinggi itu.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya pelan "Gege~~~ apa aku ini bodoh?" tanya Ryeowook masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Ani_! Kau itu begitu cerdas. Akhh gege memintamu kesini untuk memberikan ini, pakaian yang harus kita pakai saat berangkat lusa," jelas Zhoumi membuka kantung kertas yang tadi dibawanya.

"Hmm? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku tidak masuk beberapa hari ini karena mengurus perlengkapan kita bersama Jung-ssi," jelas Zhoumi kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bersama kita membuat cinta._

_Aku dan kamu!_

Yesung membanting pintu kamarnya membuat Leeteuk menatapnya bingung. _Namja_ cantik itu segera memasuki kamar Yesung dan menemukan _namja_ tampan pemilik suara baritone merdu itu tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"_Umma_ boleh masuk?" tanya Leeteuk yang kini telah berdiri di dekat Yesung.

"Bukankah _umma_ sudah masuk?" sindir Yesung kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Melihat itu Leeteuk segera ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Wae_? Apa ada masalah di kampusmu hmm?" ucapnya begitu lembut sembari merapikan rambut brunatte Yesung.

"_Ani_! Aku hanya tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik saat ini," jelasnya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Mau cerita pada _umma_?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap sang _umma_.

"Kalau seseorang mengajakku bertaruh untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook. Apa masalah kalau aku menolak taruhannya?" Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan sedikit tersenyum

"Itu berarti kau menyukai Ryeowook. Tidak ingin memberikannya pada siapapun atau alasanmu karena dia bukan barang yang bisa di jadikan taruhan?" tanya Leeteuk yang kini mengedipkan matanya sebelah untuk menggoda Yesung.

"Kedua-duanya menjadi alasan utama," lirih Yesung membuat Leeteuk menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Puk

"Anak pintar! Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kau melakukan taruhan itu untuk membuktikan kalau kau mampu menang dan menjauhkan orang yang mengajakmu bertaruh itu!" penjelasan Leeteuk membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan.

"_Umma_ mau aku menerima taruhan itu?"

"Bukan sebagai taruhan. Tapi pembuktian," mendengar itu Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak terlalu mau peduli.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku percaya itu. _

_Bisa biarkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya?_

_Jadikan aku milikmu juga. Aku dan kamu untuk sebuah cerita cinta kita nantinya._

* * *

Yesung segera membereskan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Beberapa perbekalan yang memang telah disiapkannyanya jauh-jauh hari dimasukkannya ke dalam koper merahnya yang cukup besarnya.

Setelah berpamitan pada Leeteuk, Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

_Namja_ tampan itu memilih menginap di tempat temannya untuk menyiapkan sesuatu nantinya. Kegiatan libur musim panas mereka ternayata hanya satu villa dengan kelas Ryeowook. Hanya saja beberapa pembatas kamar telah dilakukan agar tidak saling mengganggu.

Cklek

Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya bersamaan dengan Ryeowook yang kini berdiri di depannya. Yesung menatap _namja_ manis yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya karena membawa koper merah besarnya. Ryeowook tidak menggeser tempat berdirinya membuat Yesung tidak bisa berjalan keluar.

"H-_hyung_?" panggilnya begitu lirih. Kedua coklat caramelnya tidak berkedip berharap ia hanya bermimpi melihat Yesung membawa koper merahnya.

Grep

Cukup lama Yesung memeluk Ryeowook. Ia mencium rambut Ryeowook dan turun ke kening _namja_ manis itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" bisik Yesung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Wookie-yah? Sudah memberi salam pada Yesung-ie?" tanya Leeteuk saat Yesung telah menaiki mobil hitamnya.

"Heh? Hmm," Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat menyadari posisi dirinya.

"Sayang sekali dia memilih berangkat lebih cepat untuk mempersiapkan keperluan kelasnya di sana," penjelasan singkat Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook menatap kepergian Yesung.

_'Apa hyung marah padaku? Harusnya aku yang marah karena hyung mengingkari janji kita bertiga saat kecil!'_ batinnya begitu pelan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yeahhh. Kalian suka kelanjutannya?  
kalau tidak suka katakan saja. aku akan belajar memperbaiki kesalahan untuk tahun keduaku agar lebih baik lagi.

Aku merindukan kalian semuanya… terima kasih yang sudah reviw di tiap chapter sebelumnya. Aku membaca semuanya tanpa berkedip. Review kalian bisa mengubah mood-ku hanya dalam beberapa saat saja. kadang aku tersenyum geli ketika mendapat pujian, kadang aku menghela nafas kecewa ketika ada yang tidak menyukai jalan cerita ff-ku. Tapi terima kasih semuanya.

Jangan lupa review nae. Aku mencintai kalian.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	8. Chapter 7

**Tittle: Lost Memory**

**(Chapter07)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Yaa Kim Ryeowook. Kenapa kau semakin menangis? _Hyung_ kan tidak memukulmu?"

"_Hyung_? Kenapa menangis? Yesung-_hyung_ kan sudah menolong kita? Mereka sudah pergi?"

Ryeowook kecil masih menutup kedua coklat caramelnya dengan punggung tangannya, tubuh mungilnya berjongkok di atas tanah lapangan bermain tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Yesung masih berdecak kesal karena suara tangis Ryeowook tak kunjung berhenti. Melihat itu ia segera menarik Kibum yang ikut menenangkan Ryeowook untuk berdiri.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diam juga, _Hyung_ dan Kibum-ie akan pulang duluan," mendengar itu tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Huweeee… wa-_wae_? Hikshh _umma_~~~" tangis Ryeowook semakin kencang membuat Yesung kini gantian berjongkok di depannya menggantikan posisi Kibum semula. Jemari mungilnya terulur mengelus surai madu Ryeowook dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

_Saat itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu namja manis itu begitu cengeng. Dan samapi dewasa 'pun ia masih suka menangis walau berusaha ditahannya._

"Shhhh kenapa kau masih menangis? _Hyung_ sudah memukul mereka semua. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kau ataupun Kibum lagi," bisik Yesung begitu pelan. Kibum kecil yang melihat itu hanya diam memperhatikan kedua _hyung_-nya.

"Hikshhh _hyung_ memukul mereka. Pasti sakit~~ hikshhh, mereka pasti akan lapor pada Kim-ahj_umma_."

"Lantas kenapa kalau _umma_ tau _hyung_ memukul mereka?" masih dengan sabarnya Yesung mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Ahj_umma_ pasti akan marah pada _hyung_. Apa _hyung_ hiks… tidak apa?"

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kalian tidak akan melaporkan kalau _hyung_ memukul anak-anak itu_ nae_?"

"_Hyung_ juga harus janji tidak akan sembarang memukul orang?" pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ juga harus janji tidak akan marah-marah lagi? aku takut sekali melihat _hyung_ marah tadi."

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya pelan dan menatap bergantian pada _namja_ yang baru saja meminta satu janji lagi padanya dan beralih pada _namja_ manis yang kini masih dalam pelukannya.

"Hmm… itu,,,"

"_Hyung_!" sergahan kecil Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatap coklat caramel yang begitu bening itu.

_"A-Arrachi." _Jawabnya walau sedikit terpaksa.

Sore yang begitu indah membuat ketiganya kembali tersenyum. Teman sejak kecil, saling melindungi dan mengingatkan. Dan kenapa cinta harus tumbuh di antara ketiganya? Itu karena kasih sayang membuat mereka hidup begitu bahagia dengan sentuhan cinta.

**Flashback end**

* * *

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook membuka pengait gelang yang diberikan Yesung kemarin. Segera saja ia mematikan lampu kamarnya. _Namja_ manis itu diam melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Believe me?" gumamnya membaca cahaya yang terpantul di dinding kamarnya saat pengait gelang tersebut dibukanya.

"H-_hyung_?"

_"Hyung membelinya di toko barang antik, apa kau menyukainya? Pemiliknya bilang ini gelang ikatan. Dibuat oleh seorang pengrajin asal Belanda dan umurnya sudah begitu tua."_ Ryeowook berusaha mengingat percakapannya dengan Yesung malam kemarin sebelum pertengkaran sore tadi terjadi.

"I do believe you."

"Wookie? Apa lampu di kamarmu bermasalah?" panggilan dari luar membuat Ryeowook menyatukan pengait gelangnya kembali dan menyalakan sakelar lampunya.

"Eh? a-ani _umma_… aku tidak sengaja mematikannya," teriak Ryeowook membuat Leeteuk yang tadi memanggilnya kini mengetuk kamarnya.

"Ada apa _umma_?" tanya Ryeowook pelan ketika membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Leeteuk di depan kamarnya.

"Hmm? Anio… _umma_ hanya ingin bilang sesuatu padamu," _namja_ cantik itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook.

Dengan perlahan Leeteuk membuka sebuah album photo berisikan photo Yesung dan Ryeowook sejak kecil.

"_Omona_… kalian seperti malaikat saja saat itu."

"_Nae_…" jawab Ryeowook pelan ikut memerhatikan figura dirinya dan Yesung yang dipotret Leeteuk sejak mereka mulai tinggal bersama.

"Kau tau sesuatu? Sebelumnya Yesung-ie sangat susah di potret. Dia tidak pernah mau dengan banyak alasan yang dilontarkannya," Ryeowook memperhatikan Leeteuk yang kini menutup kembali album photonya dan membuka halaman pertama. Dimana terlihat photo Yesung mengangkat tangan kiri Ryeowook tinggi-tinggi saat liburan tahun pertama mereka di Incheon tepat diatas bukit dengan penuh tumbuhan bunga liar yang sedang mekar.

"Figura pertama. Ketika _umma_ bertanya ia menjawab '_kalau aku tidak mengangkat tangannya, dia pasti akan melihat kebelakang dan kembali menangis,' _itulah jawaban yang bahkan _umma_ tidak mengerti sampai saat ini."

Kemudian Leeteuk membuaka lembar kedua, ada dua photo Yesung yang menatap kamera dengan kesal. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal di lengkapi dengan pakaian sekolahnya yang masih berantakan.

_"Aku mau mencari sekolah dasar yang memiliki klub bela diri agar aku bisa berlatih dan melindungi Ryeowook."_

_"_Satu alasan _umma_ mengizinkan Yesung-ie beda sekolah denganmu saat itu. Kau pasti berfikir dia membencimu karena tidak mau satu sekolah denganmu kan?" mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali memperhatikan lembar berikutnya.

_Lembar kehidupan yang selalu kau lihat dari satu sisi, kali ini cobalah melihat dari sisi lainnya. Banyak hal yang akan kau temui dan merubah pemikiranmu._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tidak ada pelangi tanpa hujan, akan ada sebuah perjuangan untuk mendapatkan satu hal._

_Ketika kau mulai bicara, akan ada orang yang mendengarkanmu. Itu karena dia mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kau hilang dari pandangannya sekalipun hanya satu detik saja._

Leeteuk membantu Ryeowook membereskan semua persiapannya. _Namja_ manis itu kini memasukkan beberapa barang yang dirasanya dibutuhkan saat liburan musim panasnya bersama teman-temannya.

"Wookie-_yah_? Kau dimana? Kami tidak bisa berangkat kalau kau belum datang juga?"

Satu pesan singkat membuat Ryeowook kini mencium pipi Leeteuk dan berpamitan untuk segera ke halte bus dan menemui teman-temannya yang sudah siap di sekolah.

Selama perjalanan _namja_ manis itu memeluk ransel coklatnya dan tidak lupa boneka jerapah seukuran kaki dipeluknya.

"Wookie-yah? Kau tidak sakit kan?" _namja_ manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat seseorang bertanya padanya. Wajar saja kalau ia dibilang sakit, kulit putih pucatnya yang diterpa sinar matahari siang membuatnya terlihat pucat. Surai madunya yang begitu lembuat diterpa angin dan terlihat berkilau membuat seorang _namja_ tinggi yang cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya hanya bisa menikmati ciptaan tuhan yang begitu indah dimatanya.

"Aku hanya akan mencobanya," bisik _namja_ tinggi itu kini berbalik menatap jalanan yang mereka lewati.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Langit yang begitu lembut membuat perasaanmu sedikit tenang. Jemari mungilnya tidak sabar mengetuk meja ruang tamu villa yang sudah kau tempati satu malam dan malam ini akan semakin ramai ditambah dengan seorang namja manis yang sudah dua hari tak kau lihat._

"Mereka datang! Kita sambut mereka dan bagi kamar bersama mereka seperti kesepakatan kemarin _nae chingu_?" teriakan seorang _yeojya _yang merupakan komti kelas Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu segera melirik keluar villa. Sebuah mini bus berhenti didepan villa dan menurunkan beberapa _namja_ dan _yeojya_ yang terlihat begitu lelah. Beberapa dari mereka yang baru sampai ada yang memilih duduk di tangga dan ada juga yang sibuk mencari koper mereka.

Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul ketika obsidian beningnya melihat Ryeowook yang baru saja turun dan hanya diam memakai ransel coklatnya yang diyakini Yesung hanya akan ada obat-obatan dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya serta boneka jerapah mungil yang dipeluknya. Jemari kananya seperti menghitung teman-temannya yang kini terlihat lelah.

**Yesung pov**

Jessica segera membawa beberapa teman Ryeowook yang terlihat lelah dan langsung membawa mereka masuk, sedangkan Siwon kini membantu teman-teman Ryeowook yang lain menurunkan barang bawaan mereka.

"Kau lelah?" seseorang yang paling tidak kusukai kini menepuk punggung Ryeowook yang membelakangiku dengan pelan dan membantunya berjalan untuk masuk dan beristirahat.

"_Hyung_?" masih kudengar bisikan Ryeowook saat ia melewatiku. Namun teman tingginya segera membawanya masuk.

"_Hyung_? Bantu aku menurunkan barang-barang mereka," teriakan Siwon membuatku berlari menghampirinya dan membantu beberapa orang menurunkan barang-barang di atas bus.

**Yesung pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung mulai mengetuk meja yang ada dikamarnya dengan bosan. Jemari kirinya sibuk memutar ponsel merahnya dan telunjuk kanannya masih setia mengetuk meja kayu tersebut.

Sesekali matanya melirik _namja_ yang kini sibuk membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Aahhhhhaaaahhhh," dengan malasnya ia menghela nafas beratnya saat melihat kegiatan _namja_ tinggi yang mulai malam ini dan dua hari lagi akan tidur bersamanya di dalam satu tempat tidur.

"_Hyung_ kenapa? Ada masalah?" pertanyaan _namja_ tinggi itu membuatnya segera berdiri.

"Menyebalkan!" cibirnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan _namja_ tinggi itu setelah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana selututnya.

"Ckckckck kenapa harus sekamar dengan Yesung-_hyung_? Tidak bisakah aku satu kamar dengan Wook-ie saja?" pinta _namja_ tinggi bernama Zhoumi tersebut kini kembali pada rutinitasnya membereskan barang bawaannya.

Sedangkan diluar kamarnya, Yesung kini melirik beberapa orang _namja_ yang berlalu lalang karena zona disekitarnya dikhususkan untuk _namja_ dan_ yeojya_ ada di ruang sebelahnya lagi.

"Junsu-yah? Kau tahu dimana kamar Ryeowook?" panggil Yesung pada seorang teman Ryeowook.

"Hmm?" _namja_ manis yang dipanggilnya hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu ketika _namja_ tampan seperti Yesung memanggilnya.

"Ekhh nae _hyung_… Wook-ie di kamar 6," jelasnya saat Yesung seperti memang meminta jawaban. Mendapatkan jawabannya, Yesung segera berjalan melewati beberapa kamar dan tanpa permisi _namja_ tampan itu membuka pintu bercat coklat tersebut.

"H-_hyung_?"

"Yaa Kim JongWoon! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" teriakan seorang _namja_ cantik membuat Yesung hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kini ia berjalan melewati Eunhyuk, _namja_ yang tadi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Yesung. Menuju Ryeowook yang sibuk menyusun barang bawaannya.

"Kau melupakan _hyung_," sebuah pelukan dari Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya. Tubuh mungilnya hanya bisa diam berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yesung.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Eunhyuk menatap tidak percaya pada sikap Yesung yang dikenalnya begitu dingin di kampusnya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat tubuh mungil yang kini dipeluknya. Surai madu dengan wangi jeruk itu membuat aroma musim panas Yesung begitu pekat. Wangi tubuhnya seperti membawanya ke hamparan padang rumput yang begitu sejuk.

"H-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook tanpa membalas pelukan Yesung yang memeluknya dari belakang dan melupakan keadaan pintu kamar yang masih terbuka serta seorang penghuni kamar lain masih ada didalamnya.

"_Hyung_ merindukanmu…" suara baritone yang begitu lembut itu membuat Ryeowook menggenggam erat jemari Yesung yang memeluk perutnya.

Plak

"Jangan berbuat mesum di kamarku! Kau membuatku iri saja Jongwoon-_hyung_!" pukulan ringan Eunhyuk membuat Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook dan menatap kesal pada kelakuan Eunhyuk.

"Dasar _namja_ bodoh! Jam makan malam sebentar lagi, jangan bertingkah aneh lagi _hyung_," cibir Eunhyuk kini melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya tidak ingin siapapun melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung nanti.

Sepasang coklat caramel Ryeowook masih memperhatikan kepergian Eunhyuk membuat Yesung melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ranjang tempat tidur dikamar itu sehingga menimbulkan decitan yang akhirnya menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya.

"Ekhh? _Hyung_? Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook memilih menyudahi acar berberesnya dan ikut duduk disebelah Yesung.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?"

"Anio…"

Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung agar _namja_ tampan itu menatapnya. Sepasang coklat caramelnya tertutup dan mulut kecilnya menghirup udara pelan.

"Fiuhhhhh, Mina menghubungiku, dia bilang dia merindukan _hyung_. Apa itu alasan _hyung_ memelukku? Karena merindukan tawa bahagia Mina kecil?" pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Yesung balas menangkup kepala mungil Ryeowook.

"Bukan itu… maukah kau berganti posisi dengan temanmu untuk satu kamar dengan _hyung_? _Hyung_ tidak menyukainya," jelas Yesung mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya pada Zhoumi.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya lucu karena tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yesung.

"Zhou-mi," bisik Yesung pelan mengeja nama _namja_ tinggi yang kini sibuk dikamarnya.

"Hmmm? Aku… aku tidak bisa _hyung_. Itu kan diatur oleh Jung-ssi," Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pelan merasa tidak bisa membantu Yesung.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan tidak atas pernyataannya saat itu…"

"_Hyung_? Cepatlah bergabung untuk makan."

"Hng? _Arraso_!"

Sebuah panggilan seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook membuat Yesung melepaskan pegangannya dan menatap kesal pada _namja_ tampan yang baru saja merusak kegiatannya.

Melihat panggilan itu, Ryeowook segera berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menunggu jawaban Ryeowook.

"Jangan katakan kau sudah mulai menyukai _namja_ tinggi itu! Atau kau mau _hyung_ menerima taruhan konyol itu?" gumam Yesung menundukkan kepalanya kesal.

"Coba saja ada Mina, dia pasti akan membawamu menjadi milik _hyung_ seutuhnya," kali ini jemari lentiknya mengirim sebuah pesan kerinduan untuk _yeojya_ kecil yang terlalu sering mengisi hari-hari keduanya beberapa waktu lalu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bintang yang terang membawamu untuk membuatnya mengingat masa lalu. Walau hanya masa lalu tapi tetap saja itu sebuah kenangan._

Yesung menatap bosan pada teman-temannya yang kini sibuk bermain kartu dengan teman kelas Ryeowook. Beberapa yeojya ikut menyoraki mereka bertaruh siapa yang kalah dengan berbagai hukuman yang diterima.

"Lebih baik kau ikut _hyung_," segera saja Yesung menarik Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya keluar.

Kini keduanya duduk di tangga villa dengan lampu halaman berwarna merah terang. Ryeowook hanya menatap bintang dilangit mencoba membuat Yesung tidak bertanya apapun tentangnya dan Zhoumi. Ia hanya tidak ingin Yesung marah karena menyebut Zhoumi didepannya.

"_Hyung_… bernyanyilah," pinta Ryeowook ketika menyadari Yesung akan bicara.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya "Kau mau _hyung_ bernyanyi apa?"

"_Hyung_ tidak merindukan Kibum-ie?"

Yesung hanya diam ketika jawaban yang dimintanya diganti dengan sebuah pertanyaan lama Ryeowook. Sepasang obsidian beningnya mengalih kearah lain saat sadar coklat caramel itu meminta jawabannya.

_"While doing something, we passed the changing seasons._

_Always we came along holding our hands together._

_I could pass the days I wasn't sure, because you were here. I could always stay strong._

_The scenery might change in the future,but us, let's be always together._

_*Promise you. I will live thinking about you. We are connected by our heart to heart. Promise you._

_What I want to tell you is just that I love you._

_I will promise the piece of eternity._

_We've had little quarrels. We also had hard days and left each other for a while._

_But every time, I noticed that I needed you._

_If you have difficulties, I want to be the first one to give you hand. Please let me be beside you._

_We will experience encounters and separations, but we, let's be next to each other._

_Promise you. I want to live my life thinking about you. My heart is I want to tell you is that I love you._

_I always think of the memories of the brave days._

_If tomorrow is covered with darkness and there is no sign, don't be afraid._

_As long as we keep holding our hands, we can go anywhere"_

_Promise You-KRY

Yesung hanya bisa diam ketika mendengar suara tenor itu menyelesaikan lagunya. Pantas saja kalau Ryeowook terlalu sering menang disetiap lomba menyanyi. _Namja_ manis itu memiliki suara yang begitu indah seperti suara malaikat yang menenangkan hati.

"Wookie-yah, nyanyianmu begitu indah."

"Yaishhh," Yesung berdesis kesal saat satu kalimat pujian membatalkan apa yang baru saja ingin dikatakannya.

"Ekh? Mimi-ge? Gomawoyo, kau tidak bermain kartu bersama mereka?" pertanyaan Ryeowook atas pujian Zhoumi membuatnya menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya agar _namja_ tinggi itu ikut duduk.

Yesung menekuk kepalanya kesal dengan sikap Ryeowook yang lupa kalau ia ada disebelahnya. Jemarinya segera menarik jemari Ryeowook dan memasukkannya kedalam mantel tebalnya.

Sekalipun musim panas, tapi udara malam ini terasa begitu dingin.

Melihat gerakan Yesung membuat Ryeowook sedikit terkejut. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya menjauhkan rona merah yang akan terlihat oleh Yesung. Namun rona merah itu justru terlihat oleh seorang _namja_ yang telah duduk disebelahnya.

_'apa kau begitu menyukainya?'_ batin Zhoumi berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Wookie-yah,,, besok akan ada acara keliling bukit, kau sudah tahu akan gabung dengan kelompok mana?" tanya Zhoumi membuat Ryeowook segera sadar.

"Jijja? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Dia akan satu kelompok denganku. Ini sudah malam, _umma_ berpesan agar kau tidak tidur terlalu malam, _kajja_?" tanpa mendapat jawaban Zhoumi, Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook untuk kembali kedalam masih dengan tangan Ryeowook yang bertautan dengan jemari Yesung didalam saku mantel coklat _namja_ tampan itu.

_Dalam hangatnya musim panas, matahari pagi akan membuatmu mengerti. Namun dinginnya malam hari harusnya menyadarkanmu atas seseorang yang cemburu._

_Saat ini dia sedang cemburu karena mencintaimu._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih mengikuti ff ini sampai chapter 07. Aku bahagia ketika membaca review kalian. Jangan lupa review ne.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	9. Chapter 8

**Tittle: ****Lost Memory**

**(Chapter08)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Pagi itu begitu indah, kicauan burung-burung yang hinggap di ranting pohon persik yang mengelilingi villa membuat beberapa anak mulai merapikan diri mereka.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ manis kini sibuk dengan beberapa teman _yeoja_ maupun _namja_-nya di dapur. Keahlian memasak Ryeowook membuatnya harus ikut membantu yang lain untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Wook-_ie_, kenapa kau begitu pandai memasak?"

Pujian dari seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang bernama lengkap Jessica Jung yang sejak tadi hanya duduk melihat aktivitas beberapa rekannya sibuk menyiapkana bahan untuk sarapan. Karena tidak terlalu pandai memasak membuat Jessica hanya duduk diam saja.

"Sebaiknya kau bangunkan saja yang lainnya agar besiap," sebuah perintah dari Yesung yang baru duduk di kursi makan membuat Jessica menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membangunkan anak-anak pemalas itu?" tanya Jessica membuat beberapa rekannya menahan tawa karena ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya.

"Bukankah kau itu ketua liburan ini Jung-_ssi_?" tanya Yesung menatap Jessica membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu menghela nafas tidak relanya.

Udara hangat yang ada didapur villa saat itu membuat Ryeowook sedikit menghentikan aktivitasnya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya ketika Jessica telah berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Sepertinya _namja_ manis itu cemburu? Mungkin saja ia cemburu ketika Yesung bicara dengan orang lain yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya.

"Kenapa kau menatap _hyung_ seperti itu hm?" Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya ketika didengarnya Yesung kini telah berdiri didekatnya.

"Hah? Ti-tidak," kilah Ryeowook pelan tidak ingin menarik perhatian dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Selamat pagi," bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga kanan Ryeowook membuat darah _namja_ manis itu berdesir dan rona merah muncul dibagian wajah manisnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

Pagi itu merupakan perjalan pertama mereka semua. Beberapa kelompok telah ditetapkan namun beberapa orang memilih untuk tetap berada di villa karena berfikir berkeliling bukit itu lebih baik sore hari.

Ketika itu Yesung dan Ryeowook berada dalam satu kelompok atau tepatnya Yesung yang menarik Ryeowook agar bersamanya dan juga tiga teman mereka yang lain. Berbeda dengan Zhoumi yang harus bersama Eunhyuk, Donghae dan beberapa teman kelasnya.

Jalan yang mereka jadikan tujuan pun berbeda tiap kelompoknya. Yesung memilih sisi kanan villa ketika menyadari kelompok Zhoumi memilih sisi kiri villa.

_Perhatikan jalanmu dan lihatah sekelilingmu. Ada hal yang nantinya akan kau mengerti ketika melewati jalan setapak ini._

Sepanjang jalan kelimanya trus saja bercerita, tidak sekali-kali Ryeowook menatap kagum pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Hutan bambu kuning yang dilihat Ryeowook membuatnya menggenggam erat lengan Yesung yang berjalan sedikit didepannya.

Merasa pergelangan tangannya di cengkram cukup kuat membuat Yesung sedikit menoleh mendapati Ryeowook yang menatap takut pada hutan bambu kuning. Dimana _namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Yesung.

Yesung sedikit tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook menggunakan gelang yang diberikannya beberapa hari lalu. Tangannya terulur hanya untuk sekedar menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook.

"Kau takut hm? Padahal ini masih pagi," ucap Yesung yang sudah menjaga jarak dengan ketiga teman mereka yang lain membuat perbincangan mereka nantinya tidak terdengar oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Hm?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yesung yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kulit putih pucatnya sedikit terkena terpaan sinar matahari ketika mendongak menatap Yesung. Mata kanannya menyipit ketika sinar mentari seolah menghalangi penglihatannya. Menyadari itu Yesung berhenti dan berdiri didepan Ryeowook untuk menghalangi sinar matahari. Rambut brunattenya sedikit bersinar membuat Ryeowook menatap kagum pada ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu tampan di hadapannya saat ini.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook sedikit lirih merasa ketiga temannya sudah meninggalkan mereka cukup jauh.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung sedikit polos karena tidak mengerti maksud Ryeowook memanggilnya.

"Mereka sudah jauh," ucapnya polos membuat Yesung menyadari posisi mereka dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook ketika Ryeowook melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali saja ke villa," usul Yesung kini mengirim pesan pada temannya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook memutar jalan kembali mereka melewati jalan yang ada di bagian kanan bukit.

"_Hyung_… apa kemarin kau marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit memberanikan diri.

_Namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat Yesung.

"Kapan? _Hyung_ tidak pernah bisa marah padamu. Kalau _hyung_ marah kau pasti akan menangis," ucap Yesung sedikit acuh dengan melihat pemandangan disekeliling mereka.

"Aku pikir _hyung_ marah."

Ryeowook sedikit bergumam membuat Yesung sedikit tertawa karena ekspresi lucu Ryeowook.

_Angin yang berhembus membawa wangi rumput yang menyegarkan. Sepasang coklat caramel tersenyum begitu bahagia merasakan hangatnya sentuhan jemari yang menuntun jalannya untuk pulang._

"_Hyung_," Ryeowook menarik kaos yang digunakan Yeusng membuat Yesung sedikit bergumam sebagai tanda ia akan mendengarkan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Bukankah musim semi ini _hyung_ akan pindah ke Incheon untuk melanjutkan semester atas di sana?" sedikit keraguan tedengar begitu jelas membuat Yesung hanya tersenyum untuk membalas pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Tidak tahu, bukankah fakultas kami memberikan dua pilihan untuk mengambil lanjutan dimana?"

"Owhh…" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk paham mencoba mengerti maksud Yesung.

_'Hyung akan kesana kalau kau juga melanjutkan kesana seperti keinginanmu saat itu.'_ batin Yesung kini mengacak surai madu Ryeowook membuat pemiliknya sedikit menutup mata karena merasakan sentuhan mendadak itu.

"_Hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook tidak suka ketika rambutnya diacak oleh Yesung yang kini sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ayolah Wook-_ie_ kenapa jalanmu begitu lama!" teriak Yesung membuat Ryeowook terpaksa untuk ikut berlari.

_Sebuah kebahagiaan dari sebuah cerita adalah sebuah akhir yang di inginkan. Tuhan mengerti keinginanmu, kenangan itu akan selalu ada disaat kau memang menginginkannya. Tidak ada yang hilang begitu saja, tapi sadarkan dirimu menganai sebuah benda yang begitu berharga. Perasaanmu adalah berharga ketika kau bahagia._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tersenyum manislah ketika seseorang memberimu coklat. Karena coklat bisa membuat tenang dan bahagia. Lupakan masalahmu sekalipun kau harus melupakan dirinya karena kau butuh menyadarkan diri._

Zhoumi berdiri tidak jauh dari Yesung dan Ryeowook yang kini duduk bersama di anak tangga disaat beberapa rekan mereka sedang berisitirahat. Aktivitas disekeliling villa begitu ramai, beberapa anak mulai mengisi aktivitas mereka dengan bermain kartu atau apapun yang bisa dimainkan diwaktu senggang.

Yesung tengah memegang gitar yang sejak tadi dimainkannya bersama dengan Ryeowook yag menyanyi sejak mereka kembali dari perjalanan beberapa jam yang lalu bersama dengan anak-anak yang tidak ikut berkeliling bukit.

Zhoumi memilih duduk disebelah Ryeowook membuat Yesung menghentikan permainannya dan menatap tidak suka pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan Zhoumi.

"Mimi-ge? Kau baru sampai?" tanya Ryeowook yang tidak menyadari ketidaksukaan yang ditampilkan Yesung.

"Begitulah, kami benar-benar berkeliling," jelas Zhoumi membuat beberapa teman mereka ikut berhenti menyanyi dan mendengarkan cerita Zhoumi.

"Apa hal menarik yang kau temukan?" Zhoumi menatap seorang teman kampus Yesung ingin mengetahui perjalanannya.

"Semuanya menarik, tapi kami bertemu dengan camp klub Lari. Jung-ssi tadi mengajak mereka untuk bergabung dengan kita nanti malam. Jadi api unggunnya di percepat."

"Mwo? Dipercepat? Pantas saja Jessica meminta beberapa _namja_ untuk menyiapkan lapangan api unggung hari ini."

Tidak berapa lama dari mendengar cerita Zhoumi, terlihat dari kejauhan nona muda Jung tengan melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil mereka semua.

Yesung segera meletakkan gitarnya dan menarik Ryeowook untuk berkumpul didekat Jessica "Jagan terlalu jauh dari _hyung_."

Degh

Ryeowook hanya diam ketika Yesung berbisik begitu pelan ditelinganya. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan _namja_ manis itu, Yesung kini ikut berkumpul dengan yang lainnya untuk mendengarkan keinginan nona muda Jung tersebut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ketika kau tersesat pada malam hari, putarlah tubuhmu dan lihatlah keatas. Kau akan melihat bintang yang paling terang. Ikuti dia dan keluarlah dari tempat menakutkan itu._

_Ketika kau mengingat kenanganmu, lihatlah siapa yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini._

_Lupakan ingatan saat itu, bangunlah dan lihatlah betapa hari ini begitu indah._

_My love, my tears, our memories_

Yesung duduk disebelah Ryeowook saat beberapa teman mereka selesai memperkenalkan diri dengan klub lari dari Seoul yang sedang berlatih dibukit. Musim panas memang dimanfaatkan sebagian orang untuk berlibur atau hanya sekedar berkumpul latihan yang cukup jauh dari padatnya perkotaan.

Merasa bosan, sesekali Ryeowook membuka pengait gelang yang diberikan Yesung dan membaca cahaya yang terpantul di telapak tangannya.

Yesung yang merasa Ryeowook tersenyum dan menahan tawa ikut memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan _namja_ manis itu. Ketika menyadarinya, ia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kau begitu menyukai gelang pemberian _hyung_?"

"Ekh?" dengan cepat Ryeowook mengaitkan kembali gelangnya ketika Yesung menegurnya. Melihat itu Yesung sedikit tertawa pelan tidak ingin rekan-rekannya memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"_Hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook pelan mem-pout bibirnya lucu karena menahan malu. Ia sungguh malu karena ketahuan dengan Yesung tengah mengangumi pemberian _namja_ tampan itu.

"Wook-ie,,,"

"Mimi-ge?" sapa Ryeowook saat kini Zhoumi kembali memilih tempat duduk disebelah _namja_ manis itu membuat Yesung yang kini mem-pout bibirnya kesal.

"Hmm… mengenai pertanyaanku saat itu," Zhoumi terlihat sedikit ragu namun ia ingin memastikannya.

"Maksud-mu?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya begitu lucu mencoba mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Zhoumi.

"Aku pikir besok lusa kita sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Aku bisa meminta jawabanmu?"

"I-itu…" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Zhoumi, namun ia juga tidak bisa menerimanya karena terlalu mencintai Yesung. Zhoumi telah menjadi temannya sejak beberapa bulan ini.

"Aku akan menunggu untuk itu," bisik Zhoumi tidak terlalu jelas kemudian memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Yesung yang sejak tadi mencoba mendengarkan pecakapan mereka melirik sebentar kearah Ryeowook yang menatap kepergian Zhoumi.

"Jangan kau pikirkan," bisik Yesung pelan mencium kening Ryeowook kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di antara teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan permainan mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Langkah Yesung cukup cepat untuk mengejar Zhoumi yang baru saja akan bergabung disatu sisi lain dari teman-teman mereka yang melingkari api unggun.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," panggil Yesung menghentikan langkah Zhoumi yang kini berbalik menatap Yesung.

"Apa _hyung_?"

"Berhentilah meminta jawaban dari Ryeowook. Dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kita lakukan taruhan itu."

Yesung menatap pasti pada Zhoumi yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah _namja_ China itu sedikit menanatap Yesung bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya untuk berfikir sejenak mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling bukit _hyung_? Siapa yang lebih duluan kembali maka dialah pemenangnya."

"Itu sangat konyol tuan muda! Siapa yang akan tahu kalau kau tidak sampai pada ujung bukit dan langsung kembali?" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya didada seolah tidak suka dengan usul dari Zhoumi.

"Meminta Donghae-_hyung_ ataupun Jinki untuk menempatkan sebuah tanda yang harus kita bawa pulang? Bagaimana? Kalau seperti itu kita juga tidak akan tahu dimana letak benda tersebut."

"Aku pikir tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi itu artinya mereka akan tahu tentang taruhan ini?" Yesung sedikit berfikir tidak ingin Ryeowook dianggap sebagai bahan taruhan mereka berdua. Dia pasti akan begitu tidak suka kalau mengetahui maksud perlombaan keduanya.

"Hanya sebagai perlombaan hiburan kita saja. perlombaan jurusan kalian dan juga kelas kami? Bagaimana? Aku pikir kalau seperti itu tidak akan ada yang curiga, termausk Wook-ie sekalipun."

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan "Kalau begitu posisi seperti apa?"

"Sama seperti perjalanan kita tadi pagi, bukankah kita sudah berkeliling bukit?"

"Aku mengerti!" Yesung segera pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi untuk kembali menuju Ryeowook.

Degh

Ketika duduk disebelah Ryeowook, Yesung baru saja menyadari kalau bukankah tadi pagi perjalanan keduanya tidak sampai selesai?

_'Oh Tuhan. Apa yang kulakukan?'_ batin Yesung menyadari kebodohannya. Namun ia tidak mungkin meminta pembatalan. Yesung sangat tahu Ryeowook sedikit bimbang untuk memberikan jawabannya kepada Zhoumi.

"_Hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Hng? a-anio… tidak ada apa-apa."

Kilah Yesung tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook cemas.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Setelah acara api unggun dan semua anak klub lari kembali ke camp mereka. Jessica dan Kristal mengumpulkan semua teman-teman mereka. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatan Zhoumi pada Jessica membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu sedikit bersemangat pada pertandingan mereka.

Disepakati pagi hari perwakilan dari mereka akan meletakkan scrap. Yesung dan Zhoumi harus membawa kembali scrap tersebut. Taruhan itu pun dilakukan menjelang sore hari.

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung yang akan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa masih mengikuti _hyung_?" tanya Yesung melihat Ryeowook mengekor dibelakangnya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_? Fighting!" teriak Ryeowook pelan dengan menggepalkan tangannya membuat Yesung memeluknya erat.

Ryeowook hanya diam saja ketika Yesung memeluknya, beruntunglah didepan kamar Yesung dan Zhoumi tidak ada lagi orang yang berkeliling.

"Hyung menyayangimu, mimpi indah," bisik Yesung pelan lalu mencium lembut kening Ryeowook.

"Yaa! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan tidurlah!" perintah Yesung membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan juga Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan didalam kamar, terlihat Zhoumi yang buru-buru menutup kepalanya dengan selimutnya.

"Aku tahu kau melihatnya!" cibir Yesung kemudian memilih untuk segera tidur.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Lagi dan lagi masih To be continue :D**__._

maaf karena telah merepotkan kalian selama ini. Aku mencintai kalian semua dear.

Salam hangat.

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	10. Chapter 09

**Tittle: ****Lost Memory**

**(Chapter09)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Love and Laughter_

_Cinta itu begitu unik, terkadang kau akan tertawa bahagia karena cinta. Apabila saat itu tiba, maka tertawalah dengan begitu bahagia. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu detik akan datang._

Yesung duduk di beranda Villa dengan kaki menyila. Kedua obsidiannya menatap bosan pada Jessica yang memasukkan beberapa barang bawaan ke dalam tas ransel Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Kau harus menang tuan besar Kim! Aku sudah bertaruh dengan Kristal, kau dengar itu?" Jessica menatap Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Pokoknya awas saja kalau kau tidak menang! Kutinggalkan kau di Villa ini!" tegas Jessica semakin membuat wajah tampan Yesung tidak percaya pada ketua kegiatan sekaligus teman satu angakatannya itu.

"Kau itu aneh Jung-_ssi_!" cibir Yesung memilih menyeruput minuman hangat yang sejak tadi disiapkannya. Beberapa orang mulai meninggalkan Yesung dan Jessica dan kembali pada kegiatan liburan mereka.

Jessica sedikit berjalan untuk menyerahkan ransel yang akan dibawa Yesung dan duduk di sebelah _namja_ tampan itu. Kedua jemarinya bertautan dan _yeoja_ cantik itu sedikit melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu yang terjadi sebenarnya!"

"Apa?" tanya Yesung sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat jemari Jessica mendekat pada tubuhnya membuatnya terjatuh.

"Pokoknya kau harus menang dan dapatkan Ryeowook-_ssi_! Dan menangkan taruhan ini untuk uang jajan Kristal, kalau menang nanti kubagi denganmu!" ucap Jessica menatap tajam pada Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu membuka bibir tipisnya disertai dengan alis yang bertautan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tidak mengerti.

"Yaishh! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengejutkanku!"

Jessica membantu Yesung untuk kembali duduk dan keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan menatap pada beberapa orang yang sedang beraktifitas disekeliling Villa.

"Aku dengar percakapanmu dengan Zhoumi saat malam itu! Dan tentu aku tahu kau menyukai Ryeowook-_ssi_, dia itu bukan adik kandungmu, dia juga begitu manis, pintar dan tentu saja _uke_ yang _perfect._ Aku harap kau menang Jongwoon-_ssi_," jelas Jessica hanya memamerkan dereta gigi putihnya.

Siapa yang menyangka _yeoja_ cantik dengan julukan ice princess tersebut bisa begitu baik dan bijaksana. Tapi wajar saja, _yeoja_ cantik itu begitu menyayangi adiknya, Jessica pasti mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yesung walau sebagian.

"Aku tahu itu!"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jessica saat Yesung kini berdiri lalu berjalan tanpa membawa ransel yang sudah disusun untuknya.

"Mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tentang kenangan yang ingin kau ingat namun kau sendiri tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk hal kecil seperti itu._

_Itu tidak masalah._

_Langkahmu akan membawamu pada sesuatu yang lebih indah dari kenangan lamamu._

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur Villa, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Zhoumi memanggil namanya. _Namja_ tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung terlihat begitu tidak suka.

"_Hyung_ tidak lupa pada taruhan kita yang sebenarnya kan? Kalau aku menang Ryeowook akan menjadi milikku, aku sungguh mencintainya _hyung_," ucap Zhoumi terlihat begitu pasti. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memandangnya tidak suka, sangat tidak suka pada sikap _namja_ tinggi tersebut.

"Hmm? Kau yakin bisa menang dan mendapatkannya?"

"Aku sangat yakin _hyung_! Aku hanya mengingatkan _hyung_ untuk tidak lupa pada taruhan itu saja."

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya kau menyingkir dan jangan halangi jalanku," Yesung menarik bahu Zhoumi agar menyingkir dari jalan yang ingin dilewatinya.

_'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang begitu saja,'_ batin Yesung kini membuat _namja_ tampan itu menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum memasuki area dapur.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hng?" Yesung sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Ryeowook menggunakan apron biru langit dengan kompor yang menyala memasak sesuatu di dalam panik.

Wajah Ryeowook begitu manis, saat ini ia menggukan kaos hijau dengan celana jeans panjang. Pada tangannya terdapat potongan wartel yang baru dipotongnya.

Mellihat hanya ada Ryeowook sendirian Yesung berjalan mendekat "Kenapa kau sendirian dan apa yang kau masak?"

Kata-kata Yesung memang sedikit dingin karena ia sedikit tidak terbiasa bila berada dekat dengan Ryeowook. Yesung lebih suka memperhatikan Ryeowook dari kejauhan dibanding harus berdekatan yang nantinya membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit aneh dari biasanya.

"Aku meminjam dapurnya untuk memasak sup, _hyung_ mau mencoba? Tapi aku baru memulai memasaknya," jujur Ryeowook kini berbalik membelakangi Yesung untuk memasukkan potongan warter.

"Masak sup? Air nya sedikit, untuk siapa?" tanya Yesung yang kini sudah berdiri disebelah Ryeowook dan mengintip kedalam panci.

"Untukku dan beberapa teman yang tadi memintanya, apa _hyung_ juga mau?"

"Boleh?" tanya Yesung hanya memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini kembali memotong kentang dan beberapa sayuran yang nantinya akan dimasukkan kedalam panci setelah wartelnya sedikit empuk.

"_Hyung_! Apa _hyung_ yakin akan melakukan pertandingan itu?" tanya Ryeowook menghentikan pekerjaannya namun wajahnya sedikit menunduk. Melihat itu Yesung mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua jemarinya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Kalau hanya ada dua pilihan, kau akan memilih siapa yang menang?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"_Wae?_ Bukankah dia teman sekelasmu?" tanya Yesung sediki ragu. Kali ini untuk menutupi kegugupannya Yesung mengambil pisau satu lagi dan membantu Ryeowook memotong beberapa kentang lagi.

"_Hyung_?"

"Apa kau sudah menentukan jawaban… akhh~~~"

"_Hyung_? Jarimu terluka!" panik Ryeowook karena Yesung bicara sembari bekerja membuat jemarinya terluka karena tergores pisau.

Ryeowook segera menarik jari Yesung menuju wastafel dan mencuci jari telunjuk kiri _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hyung_-ie! Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh?" panik Ryeowook kini mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di dalam rak. Kedua mata Ryeowook mulai berair dan mengalirkan air mata.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau menangis Wook-ie? _Hyung_ yang terluka."

"Hiks… _hyung_ bodoh!" maki Ryeowook pelan yang kini menempelkan plester luka pada jari telujuk Yesung.

"Mianhae _hyung_ membuatmu cemas."

Yesung menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya dan membuat _namja_ manis itu memeluknya erat.

"Berhentilah menangis, _hyung_ akan memenangkan pertandingan itu."

"Berjanjilah _hyung_ tidak akan tersesat!"

"Heh? Kau meragukan _hyung_ hmm?" tanya Yesung yang kini menghapus air mata Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu saat ini sudah berhenti menangis.

"Bukan begitu… aku~~ akhh sup-nya!" Ryeowook berlari mendekati panci yang airnya kini sudah meluap.

"Yahhh~~"

"Apa itu masih bisa dimakan?" tanya Yesung mengintip dari belakang tubuh Ryeowook yang menatap miris pada masakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu! padahal wartelnya hanya itu saja," Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu. "Aku harus bilang pada mereka kalau supnya tidak jadi," jujur Ryeowook yang hendak berbalik namun tubuh Yesung menghalangi jalannya.

"Lanjutkan saja lagi. biar _hyung_ yang memakannya kalau mereka tidak mau," perintah Yesung membalik paksa tubuh Ryeowook dan memasukkan beberapa kentang yang tadi sudah dipotong Ryeowook dan meninggalkan kentang yang terkena darah Yesung.

"Tapi _hyung_? Pasti tidak akan enak!"

"_Hyung_ bilang lanjutkan saja. tadi pagi _hyung_ tidak sarapan Wook-ie."

"Arraseo."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menuruti apa yang diminta Yesung, namja manis itu meminta Yesung untuk duduk di kursi makan menunggunya selesai masak tanpa menyentuh apapun lagi yang nantinya bisa membahayakan Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya mengetuk jemarinya bosan, namun kedua pasang obsidiannya masih bergerak mengikuti kemana saja Ryeowook berjalan. Sesekali ia memanggil Ryeowook dan bertanya apa masakannya sudah siap atau belum?

"_Hyung_! Berhentilah bertanya lagi! tunggulah sebentar!" teriak Ryeowook mulai kesal karena Yesung sejak tadi selalu memanggilnya.

Yesung berhenti memanggil Ryeowook namun itu hanya sebentar. Lihatlah _namja_ tampan itu kini mulai bergerak gelisah karena memang Yesung sudah lapar.

"Wook-ie?"

"Yaishhh!"

"Wae?" tanya Yesung panik saat ia memanggil Ryeowook namun _namja_ manis itu malah berteriak membuat Yesung berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa? Kau tidak apa kan? Tidak terkena air panas kan?" Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Yesung memaksa tubuhnya untuk menghadap _namja_ tampan itu.

"Mianhae _hyung_."

Ryeowook mematikan kompornya dan meminta maaf membuat Yesung sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Mianhae. Aku memasukkan garamnya terlalu banyak, pasti rasanya aneh."

Yesung melepaskan tangannya membiarkan Ryeowook untuk bebas. Kepalanya mencoba berfikir apa yang dimaksud Ryeowook.

Tentu saja kebanyakan garam karena Yesung mengejutkannya tadi.

"Wook-ie~~ tidak apa. Biar _hyung_ memakannya," Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook pelan membawanya menuju meja makan saat _namja_ manis itu ingin membuang isi supnya.

"Tapi _hyung_?"

Bukannya mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook, Yesung segera mengambil panci berisi sup buatan Ryeowook dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu menarik kursi agar Ryeowook duduk. Yesung juga segera mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sedikit sup kedalamnya.

Yesung menambahkan sedikit air minum untuk menetralkan sedikit rasa asin dalam sup Ryeowook. Melihat itu Ryeowook hanya menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah mungilnya begitu lucu, tatapannya tidak lepas dari gerakan yang dibuat Yesung.

"_Hyung_… kau menyukai Jessica-_ssi_?"

"Mwo? Uhukk!"

"Minumlah," Ryeowook memberikan segelas air saat Yesung tersedak karena terkejut akan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menundukan wajahnya pelan saat wajah tampan itu mendekat mengambil ruang jarak diantara keduanya.

"I-itu… Mina cerita _hyung_ pernah membawa seorang _yeoja_ untuk mengunjunginya dan _hyung_ begitu dekat dengan Jessica-_ssi_."

"Haha… jangan berfikir macam-macam Wook-ie! _Hyung_ tidak mungkin menyukai Jessica-_ssi_! Membayangkannya saja _hyung_ tidak mau, dia itu terlalu kuat untuk ukuran _yeoja_."

Jelas Yesung hanya membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Hyung_ tidak masalah supnya keasinan?" tanya Ryeowook kini mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ani! Mungkin _hyung_ terlalu lapar," jelasnya kini menambah kembali sup buatan Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Musim panas yang akan berlalu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan agar menjadi lebih baik lagi._

_Hanya memiliki beberapa jam saja, apa yang akan kau katakan harusnya tidak perlu kau pikirkan karena itu akan mengurangi waktumu._

Hari semakin siang membuat Yesung dan Zhoumi bersiap. Semua teman mereka juga sudah berkumpul, tidak akan ada yang menemani perjalanan keduanya. Jalan yang akan mereka lalui sedikit berbeda pada bagian akhirnya untuk membuat pertandingan sedikit lebih lama.

Yesung hanya memandang peta yang diberikan oleh Jessica kepadanya. Melihat bentuk peta tersebut Yesung sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia sedikit bernafas lega karena pada bagian akhir jalan mereka sama-sama tidak mengetahui tempatnya. Namun tetap saja Yesung harus panik karena ia tidak melintasi rute sampai selesai.

Seorang _namja_ meniup peluit membuat keduanya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Villa. Saat tubuh keduanya mulai tidak terlihat lagi, Kristal mendekati Jessica yang masih bersorak menyemangati Yesung untuk memenangkan pertandingannya.

"_Eonnie_ tau sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Jessica tanpa melihat Kristal yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku dengar Yesung-_oppa_ tidak menyelesaikan rute dengan baik. Itu artinya aku menang! Yeahhh aku menang!" teriak Kristal ditelinga Jessica lalu berjalan meninggalkan _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Jessica terlihat sedikti shock. Bukan hanya masalah uang taruhannya saja. kedua matanya menatap kearah Ryeowook yang masih menangkupkan kedua jemarinya dan menutup matanya untuk berdoa.

_'Oh Tuhan,,, semoga namja bodoh itu bisa menang. Aku tahu dia begitu menyukai Ryeowook-ssi,'_ batin Jessica kini berjalan pelan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-yah? Kau mencemaskan siapa hmm?" tanya Jessica membuat Ryeowook sedikit terkejut.

"_Noona_? Hmm… aku ingin mereka kembali secepatnya," ucap Ryeowook tersenyum pelan lalu meninggalkan Jessica untuk segera masuk kedalam Villa.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Langit mulai mendung, gerimis membuat Ryeowook mulai panik. Beberapa temannya juga mulai menunggu di depan Villa, harusnya kedua orang itu sudah kembali ke Villa, namun kenyataannya tidak ada satupun yang kembali.

"Zhoumi? Akhhh kau menang!" teriakan Kristal membuat Jessica yang berdiri disebelahnya mebulatkan matanya shock.

"Yesung-ie? Benarkah kau kalah?" gumam Jessica menatap tidak percaya pada Zhoumi yang sudah kembali.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau lama?" batin Ryeowook berharap Yesung untuk segera kembali.

Hujan semakin deras, Kristal terlihat menjadi orang yang paling senang atas kedatangan Zhoumi. Melihat itu Ryeowook mendekat dan menjabat tangan Zhoumi untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Dua jam berlalu sejak kedatangan Zhoumi, namun Yesung tak juga kembali. Sejak sejam lalu Jessica juga sudah menghubungi Yesung namun ponselnya tidak aktif lagi. Ryeowook sedikit panik ditambah hujan semakin deras mengingat jalur yang dilalui Yesung adalah sungai dan ada tebing.

"Wook-ie?"

"_Noona_?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut saat Jessica sekali lagi mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu sedikit tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Ryeowook.

"Apa kau mencemaskan _Hyung_-mu? Aku menyesalkan dia tidak bisa menang, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hmm?" Ryeowook sedikit melirik pada Jessica membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook.

"JongWoon-_ssi_ bukan hanya bertanding. Tapi dia bertaruh untukmu, dia melakukannya karena tidak ingin kau bersama Zhoumi. Tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui itu," jelas Jessica sedikit tertawa tidak ingin berada didalam keheningan. Namun Ryeowook hanya diam menanggapi penjelasannya membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai Kim JongWoon-_ssi_?" tanya Jessica mencoba agar Ryeowook menatapnya.

"Yesung-_hyung_ menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja! dia begitu menyukaimu. Apa kau tahu? kami sering sekali dibuat kesal karena _namja_ bodoh itu sering sekali memohon agar kami mencarikan hadiah terbaik untukmu disetiap kali kau memenangkan lomba. Aku adalah orang yang selalu direpotkannya! Kau tahu Wook-ie? Itu menyebalkan, tapi kami suka ketika dia bercerita tentangmu."

"Mencarikan hadiah?" tanya Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jessica.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu semangat "Tentu saja! dan itu bukan hanya sehari, tapi kami butuh beberapa hari karena dia sering sekali menolak usulan kami."

"Beberapa hari?" kembali Ryeowook mengulang pertanyaan dari penjelasan Jessica.

_"Hyung-ie? _Jessica_-noona tidak menipuku kan?"_ batin Ryeowook sedikit tidak percaya.

"_Noona_! Aku akan mencari Yesung-_hyung_!"

Ryeowook berlari keluar Villa meninggalkan Jessica dan beberapa orang yang sedikit terkejut karena Ryeowook berlari keluar Villa.

"_Eonnie_? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Kristal mendekat pada Jessica.

"Tidak ada!"

"Padahal _eonnie_ kalah, tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia?" tanya Kristal sedikit tidak mengerti pada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Siapa bilang aku kalah hah?"

"Tapi _eonnie_! Zhoumi kan kembali lebih dulu!"

"Tetap saja kita belum tahu siapa pemenangnya!"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Dalam gelapnya malam, setitik cahaya bulan menghangatkan tubuhmu._

_Kulit pucat yang terkena terpaan kehangatan bulan itu sedikit bercahaya._

_Ini seperti meniup balon karet. _

_Semakin besar harapanmu, semakin takut juga kau kehilangannya._

_Tapi karena keyakinanmu, kau mendapatkan harapanmu itu._

Cukup lama Ryeowook berlari hanya ditemani cahaya bulan yang tidak terlalu sempurna karena tertutupi oleh awan. Gerimis membuatnya sedikit takut namun tetap saja ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya untuk mencari Yesung.

"_Hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook pelan saat melihat Yesung kini duduk menghadap pada aliran sungai.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak kembali?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. _Namja_ manis itu berjalan mendekat namun menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya kini.

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ disini?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung berdiri dan menatap Ryeowook yang kini mulai menggigil karena dingin. Saat keluar dari Villa ia melupakan mantelnya. Walau sekarang hujan sudah berhenti, namun pakaiannya begitu basah.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yesung datar dan memilih untuk duduk pada potongan kayu di dekat api unggun buatannya.

"Pakailah agar kau tidak kedinginan," Yesung melemparkan mantel miliknya yang tidak basah karena di rute yang dilewati Yesung memang hanya gerimis dan itupun tidak lama.

Ryeowook hanya diam menggenggam erat mantel milik Yesung "_Hyung_ marah padaku?"

"Ani! Aku hanya tidak ingin temanmu itu nanti memakiku karena kau sakit!"

"_Hyung_~~~"

Bruk

Ryeowook terjatuh membuat Yesung mendongak menatapnya yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempat Yesung duduk.

"Mendekatlah kalau kau kedinginan," perintah Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hiks… _umma_~~~ huweeee~~"

"Yakk Wook-ie? Kenapa kau menangis?" panik Yesung tidak mengerti. Biasanya sekalipun Yesung membentaknya Ryeowook hanya akan terisak kecil dan tidak akan menangis dengan keras seperti saat ini.

"Hikshhh huweeee~~ _hyung_ bodoh!" maki Ryeowook saat Yesung mengambil mantelnya dan sedikit memaksa memasangkannya pada tubuh kecil Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ memang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi."

"Jessica-_noona_ bilang _hyung_ menyukaiku! Makanya aku kesini hiks… tapi… tapi _hyung_ bersantai! Aku memang bodoh, pasti _yeoja_ itu menipuku… hiks…"

"Heh? Itu… _hyung_ minta maaf padamu, _hyung_ memang menyukaimu..."

"_Hyung_?"

"_Hyung_ minta maaf karena saat melihatmu menjabat tangan Zhoumi _hyung_ merasa menjadi _namja_ bodoh dan memilih pergi."

"Mwo? Jadi _hyung_ sudah?"

"_Mianhae_ Wook-ie," sesal Yesung menceritakan kalau sebenarnya tadi dia sudah kembali walau telat beberapa detik dari Zhoumi. Namun saat melihat Ryeowook menjabat tangan Zhoumi ia memilih kembali ke rute-nya.

"Mendekatlah kesini. Kau pasti kedinginan," Ryeowook berjalan pelan dan meraih tangan Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu memeluknya erat dan meniupkan nafas hangatnya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ akan membereskan semua ini baru kita kembali ke Villa," bisik Yesung pelan, namun belum sempat ia berdiri Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Hy-_hyung_? i-itu… tebing yang tadi kulewati longsor~~~" bisik Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung kembali memeluk Ryeowook dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kita terpaksa tidur disini,,,"

"Tapi _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook melirik kesekelilingnya.

"_Hyung_ akan menjagamu, tidurlah disana," tunjuk Yesung pada jaket miliknya yang di tumpuk dengan tas ransel bawaan Yesung "_Hyung_ akan tidur disini," tambah Yesung menepuk rumput tempat mereka duduk.

"Tapi _hyung_?" Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu namun ia tetap melangkah pada tempat yang ditunjuk Yesung.

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

_"Hyung~~~ dingin~~~"_

**Srakk srakkk**

_"Hikshh… hyung-ie~~~"_

"Hng?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Fiuhhhh aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kuketik. Kenapa jadi seperti ini alur ceritanya. Dan aku bahkan lupa kapan aku harus menamatkannya. Tapi terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereveiw dan mengingatkan agar aku melanjutkannya.**

**Semangat untuk semuanya. Aku mencintai kalian. **

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	11. Chapter 10

**Tittle: ****Lost Memory**

**(Chapter10)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

_Angin musim panas terasa dingin ketika malam hari._

_Sisah dari hujan membuat suhu udara semakin dingin._

_Dan pelukan kecil akan menghangatkan tubuh mungilmu._

Ryeowook merapatkan tubuhnya dibelakang punggung Yesung setelah merasakan dingin. _Namja_ manis itu berpindah dari tempatnya ke tempat Yesung sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kembali terlelap karena dingin dan juga rasa lelah membuatnya begitu mengantuk.

**Srakk srakk**

Suara dedaunan kering yang bergeser karena gerakan yang dilakukan Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_~~~" panggil Ryeowook begitu pelan, namun matanya masih terpejam. Sepertinya _namja_ manis itu bermimpi. Yesung yang membelakangi Ryeowook mearasakan hembusan hangat nafas _namja_ mungil itu di punggungnya segera berbalik.

"_Omo_? Kenapa kau di sini Wook_-ie_?" tanya Yesung pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu mengusap matanya agar sedikit terjaga.

"Dingin~~~" gumam Ryeowook pelan, kedua jemarinya dikepalkan dan mencari kehangatan dengan memeluk leher putihnya sendiri.

Yesung yang melihat itu segera melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Ryeowook. Memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu dan menghembuskan nafas hangat diperpotongan leher Ryeowook.

"Hiks… _Hyung-ie_," isak Ryeowook pelan tanpa membuka kelopak matanya. Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook lembut dan kembali memeluk _namja_ mungil itu.

"Shhh _hyung_ di sini, tidurlah~~" bisik Yesung pelan.

_"Yeojaramyeon jeonbu da ireoneun geolkka haru yeoldubeondo gibuni baggwilka_

_Al geot gatdagado eoryeopda neottaeme meori apa_

_Namjadeureun jeongmal da moreuneun geolkka mal hanmadiga jungyohangeol_

_Waemolla naemaeumeul babo sarangdo mothaebwasseo"_

__Ice_Cream_

Yesung menghentikan nyanyiannya saat mendengar hembusan nafas teratur Ryeowook. _Namja_ mungil itu mendapatkan kehangatannya dan kembali terlelap tidur tanpa gumaman lagi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Manusia itu tumbuh dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ada banyak kejutan dalam hidup yang hanya sementara ini. Kau bisa melihat kejutanmu datang begitu saja tanpa kau pikirkan sebelumnya, karena ketika kau memikirkannya dia sedikit takut dan tidak akan keluar._

"Yakk Tuan muda Kim! Cepat bangun!"

**Duagh**

Satu tendangan cukup keras membuat Yesung merintih dan memegangi bagian kakinya.

"Yakk! Cepat bangun!"

Sekali lagi sebuah suara dari seorang _yeoja_ cantik memaksa sepasang obsidiannya untuk terbuka, Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook dan mengusap matanya pelan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Jessica?" panggil Yesung pelan kemudian mencoba bangun dengan perlahan tidak ingin _namja_ mungil disebelahnya ikut terbangun.

"Hahhh," _yeoja_ cantik yang dipanggilnya Jessica itu menghela nafas pelan. Di belakang _yeoja_ itu ada beberapa orang yang menatap kesal pada Yesung.

"Enak sekali hidupmu tuan muda! Memeluk Ryeowook dan membiarkan kami mencemaskan kalian! Akhh bodohnya aku berniat mencari kalian!" frustasi Jessica kemudian memukul pelan kepala Yesung.

"Awww! Yaa! Berhentilah memukulku nona muda Jung!"

"Hng~~ _noona_?" sapaan pelan Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan semuanya pada sosok mungil terbalut mantel dan juga jaket Yesung. Tubuhnya sedikit pucat, matanya yang terbuka sedikit terlihat begitu sayu.

"Wook_-ie_?" sapa Jessica membantu Ryeowook untuk duduk.

"Kau membangunkannya Jongwoon_-ah_."

"_Noona_? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook begitu pelan, suaranya begitu sulit hanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata saja, sepertinya Ryeowook membutuhkan air untuk memperlancar saluran tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana kalian ada di sini? Bukannya jalannya longsor?" tanya Yesung kini berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang ditempeli daun-daun musim panas yang berguguran.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir jalan di gunung ini hanya ada satu? Kalau hanya ada satu pasti sudah banyak bandit gunung! Kami mencari dengan jalan lainnya," jelas Jessica membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook mengerti.

"Cepatlah bergegas, kita harus kembali ke Seoul beberapa jam lagi," Jessica menepuk tangannya meminta beberapa temannya untuk membantu Yesung membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Jung_-ah_…" panggil Yesung menghentikan langkah Jessica yang ada didepannya.

"Hmm?"

"Taruhan itu?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu dan begitu pelan tidak ingin Ryeowook mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku mau kalah dari Kristal? Itu tidak akan terjadi! Tenang saja Jongwoon_-ah_, Zhoumi kembali tanpa membawa syal-nya. Dia kembali karena hari sudah sore dan hujan. Akhh Wook_-ie_, tadi Zhoumi menitipkan ini untukmu, _namja_ tinggi itu sudah kembali ke Seoul sebelum kami mencari kalian, dia menumpang dengan klub lari yang kembali ke Seoul," jelas Jessica membuat Yesung menatapnya tidak percaya. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengambil surat yang diberikan Jessica.

"Aku menang?" tanya Yesung sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau dan aku yang menang itu! Tapi karena kau merepotkanku, jadi perjanjian untuk membagi uang jajan Kristal kubatalkan!"

Lupakan kedua teman baik itu, kembalilah pada Kim Ryeowook yang kini membuka surat dari Zhoumi.

Ryeowook membuka surat itu dengan sedikit pelan.

_"Annyeong, apa kabarmu Wook-ie? Gege harap kau baik-baik saja bersama Yesung-hyung._

_Gege tahu kau mendengar taruhan itu dari dapur saat gege bicara dengan Yesung-hyung, selamat ya atas kemenangan Yesung-hyung._

_Gege harus kembali ke China, masa pertukaran pelajarku sudah habis sejak seminggu lalu, tapi aku hanya ingin menikmati liburan bersama kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian semua._

_Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali."_

"Apa isinya?" tanya Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Spontan _namja_ manis itu melipat surat dari Zhoumi.

"Ahh bukan apa-apa _hyung_," Ryeowook hanya tersenyum pelan melihat Yesung.

"_Hyung_ boleh membacanya?" pinta Yesung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hmm?_Andwae_…"

"Baiklah," Yesung berjalan pelan didepan Ryeowook. Berfikir untuk membiarkan Ryeowook membaca surat dari Zhoumi.

Tanpa disadari Yesung, Ryeowook menerbangkan surat dari Zhoumi bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat beberapa saat lalu.

Grep

"_Hyung_~~" panggil Ryeowook sedikit pelan saat setelah memeluk Yesung.

Yesung berhenti sebentar saat sepasang lengan itu memeluknya dari belakang. Membiarkan semua temannya berjalan lebih dulu.

_Namja_ tampan itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, Yesung tahu Ryeowook ingin mengatakan satu hal padanya. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali Ryeowook ingin berterima kasih pada Yesung.

"_Hyung-ie_, _gomawo_… kemarin didapur, sebenarnya aku mendengar tentang taruhan itu."

Degh

Yesung sedikit terkejut namun kembali menghela nafasnya pelan membiarkan Ryeowook melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku menghawatirkan _hyung_, aku berharap _hyung_ melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Saat melihat _hyung_ belum kembali dan aku menemukan _hyung_ di sini, saat itu sebenarnya aku merasa bodoh. Aku pikir _hyung_ sengaja mengalah karena tidak menyukaiku, _mianhae."_

Yesung membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk Ryeowook pelan.

"_Hyung_ menyukaimu, tapi _hyung_ sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan. Ketika sadar _hyung_ ingin selalu melihatmu. _Saranghae_,,,"

"Hmm?"

"Jadilah _namja_chigu-_hyung_ Wook_-ie_, Musim gugur ini kita pergi ke Incheon, lanjutkan sekolahmu disana seperti keinginanmu saat dulu?"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pelan, merasakan detak jantung Yesung melalui telinga mungilnya.

"_Hyung_ sungguh menyukaiku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja!" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

**"**_**SARANGHAE**_** KIM RYEOWOOK!"**

Satu teriakan dari bibir Yesung sukses membuat Ryeowook menahan lelehan air matanya dan berlari memeluk _namja_ tampan itu.

Pluk

"Aww," Yesung sedikit meringis pelan ketika sebuah benda menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya hutan bodoh! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

"Kalian mendengarnya?" tanya Yesung melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dan menghadap Jessica dan tiga teman mereka yang lain kini berdiri menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepatlah kembali!" maki Jessica lalu balik berjalan meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang hanya terkekeh kecil mengingat kebodohannya.

"Ukkhhh aku juga ingin Hae mengatakan itu padaku," gumam Eunhyuk yang ikut mencari Yesung bersamaan dengan Jessica, Changmin dan juga Sunny.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kebahagiaan itu nyata bentuknya._

_Dalam wujud seperti apapun kau bisa menikmatinya._

Ryeowook membantu Yesung membereskan barang-barang milik _namja_ tampan itu. Bus kelas Ryeowook sudah berangkat sebelum mereka sampai kembali di Villa membuat Ryeowook harus bersama dengan bus milik kelas Yesung. Jessica yang menghubungi Kristal tidak masalah kalau mereka sudah harus kembali duluan.

"Kau duduk di sebelah _hyung_?"

"Hmm? Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menumpang _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"Hyuk_-ie_? Kau duduk disebalah Hae kan? Ryeowook dengan ku ya?" teriak Yesung saat melihat Eunhyuk yang harusnya duduk di sebelahnya melewati pintu kamar milik Yesung.

"_Mwo_? Hahhh baiklah! Demi kau _hyung_!" balas Eunhyuk setengah berteriak.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Perjalanan panjang mereka tempuh. Bus di isi dengan orang-orang yang kini sudah mulai terlelap, ada yang menggunakan earphone, menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan mantel dan lain sebagainya.

Ryeowook benar-benar duduk disebelah Yesung, _namja_ manis itu duduk di dekat jendela kaca membuat angin dari luar sedikit menerpanya karena jendela itu tidak terkunci begitu rapat.

Srakk

Yesung merapatkan mantel milik Donghae yang dipinjamnya ke tubuh Ryeowook saat _namja_ mungil itu sedikit memeluk tangannya merindukan kehangatan.

"Hngg? _Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook yang merasa terusik dengan gerakan yang dibuat Yesung.

"Hmm? Tidurlah, _hyung_ hanya memasangkan mantel Hae padamu."

"Hmm ne…" tidak butuh waktu lama _namja_ manis itu kembali tertidur.

Bahkan sampai bus mereka sampai Ryeowook masih tertidur, membuat Yesung memanggil taxi segera dan menggendong Ryeowook untuk memindahkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Yesung_-ie_? Wook_-ie_?"

"Dia hanya tertidur _umma_, aku akan membawanya ke dalam. _Umma_ tolong bayar biaya taxi-nya ya?" pinta Yesung meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kini menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar supir taxi.

Yesung membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu. Menyalakan futton agar menghangatkan Ryeowook.

"Yesung_-ie_?"

Pluk

Leeteuk menahan kepala Yesung dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kepala besar _namja_ tampan bermata sipit itu.

"Tubuhmu panas, kau sakit? Apa yang terjadi di sana hmm?"

"Aku tidak apa _umma_… _umma_ mau kemana berpakaian rapi seperti ini?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat pakaian formal yang dikenakan Leeteuk.

"_Umma_ akan menemui _appa_-mu untuk menghadari acara pernikahan teman kantor _appa_-mu," jelas Leeteuk membuat Yesung mengerti "Tapi sepertinya _umma_ tidak jadi pergi, _umma_ akan merawat kalian."

"Tidak perlu _umma_, biar aku yang merawat Ryeowook," tolak Yesung sedikit pelan.

Leeteuk memajukan mukanya untuk melihat sepasang obsidian milik Yesung "Apa yang terjadi di sana hmm?"

"Aku.. Aku memenangkan taruhan itu _umma_. Aku juga sudah mengatakan aku mencintainya, _umma_ mengizinkan Ryeowook melanjutkan kuliah di Incheon?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit tidak mengerti. Keduanya kini berdiri di depan kamar Ryeowook.

"_Umma_ tidak lupa 'kan kalau Ryeowook ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Incheon. Tempat yang sama dimana kedua orang tuanya pernah berkuliah. Aku juga harus melanjutkan semester akhirku di sana karena lapangan praktek-ku ada di kota itu," jelas Yesung membuat Leeteuk menepuk pelan kepala Yesung dan mengacak rambut brunatte itu.

"Kau yakin?" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk pertanyaan Leeteuk. "Lalu tentang pertunanganmu?"

Yesung terlihat diam dan sedikit berfikir "Akan kulakukan sebelum kami berangkat sesuai keinginan _appa_ dan _umma_," jelasnya diikuti dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Baiklah. _Umma_ harus pergi sekarang, kau jaga Ryeowook_-ie_ dengan baik," pesan Leeteuk kemudian mencium pelan kening Yesung dengan sedikit berjinjit lalu berjalan meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kue kacang yang begitu lembut namun terasa kasar didalam mulutku. _

_Tapi itu berbeda dengan sikapmu._

_Kau terlihat kasar namun nyatanya kau begitu lembut ketika mencintaiku._

Yesung kembali ke kamar Ryeowook dan mencium kening _namja_ mungil itu, suhu tubuh Ryeowook memang tidak panas. Namun suhu tubuh Yesung-lah yang panas, sepertinya saat tertidur di hutan _namja_ itu tidak memakai jaketnya dan membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya sepanjang malam. Ditambah saat di bus ia hanya menggunakan kaos membuatnya sekarang demam.

Yesung berbaring disebelah Ryeowook dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, keduanya terlihat lelah, pelukan Yesung sedikit posesive.

Dibalut dengan selimut ungu milik Ryeowook, Yesung menyalurkan panas suhunya pada Ryeowook. Sepertinya dia benar-benar deman, wajah tampan Yesung terlihat sedikit merah dan nafasnya begitu hangat menerpa wajah Ryeowook yang dipeluknya.

Sampai malam tiba keduanya tak kunjung bangun, bahkan posisi saja tidak berubah.

"Ryeowook_-ie_?" panggil Leeteuk yang baru kembali. _Namja_ cantik itu memasuki kamar Ryeowook dan begitu terkejut menemukan Yesung memeluk Ryeowook.

"Oh Tuhan, dia bisa menularkan sakitnya pada Ryeowook kalau seperti ini," gumam Leeteuk pelan saat merasakan suhu tubuh Yesung begitu panas. _Namja_ cantik itu segera menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung pelan, namun bukannya Yesung yang terbangun melainkan Ryeowook.

"Hng…" Ryeowook mengusap matanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya sendiri.

"_Umma_?" panggil Ryeowook saat melihat bayang-bayang Leeteuk. _Namja_ manis itu melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kau bangun? Kau tidak apa kan? Tidak merasa pusing?" tanya Leeteuk mengecek tiap inchi tubuh Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak apa _umma_. Hng.. Akhhh _hyung_?" kaget Ryeowook saat tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit Yesung yang begitu panas.

"Dia sakit," jawab Leeteuk pelan. "_Umma_ akan membangunkannya agar pindah kembali ke kamarnya, _umma_ akan merawatnya."

"Ani _umma_, biarkan saja Yesung-_hyung_ tidur di sini. _Hyung_ pasti sakit karena melindungi aku," jawab yang sudah mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"_Umma_ dari mana?" tanya Ryeowook kini merapikan selimut Yesung.

"Dari pesta pernikahan teman kantor _appa_-mu, _umma_ akan ganti pakaian lalu memasakkannya bubur. Kau mandi lalu berikan _hyung_-mu makan ya?" pinta Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Tidak perlu banyak perintah, Ryeowook segera mengambil handuk mandinya saat Leeteuk sudah melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, Ryeowook menatap sekilas pada sosok Yesung yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

"Nado _saranghae_ _hyung-ie_," bisiknya sembari tersenyum.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_? _Hyung-ie_? Bangun~~" panggil Ryeowook meletakkan nampan yang tadi diberikan Leeteuk padanya. Saat ini kedua orang tua angkatnya itu sedang bicara di ruang keluarga membiarkan Ryeowook yang memberikan makan pada Yesung.

"Hngg… lima menit lagi _umma_," gumam Yesung diikuti dengan menarik selimut ungu milik Ryeowook dan mengira namja manis itu adalah Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_~~ _umma_ bilang _hyung_ harus makan bubur ini agar cepat sembuh," paksa Ryeowook masih berusaha membuka selimut agar Yesung terbangun.

"_Hyung-ie_?" panggil Ryeowook namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari balik selimutnya. Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya kesal, _namja_ manis itu sedikit berfikir kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala Yesung yang tertutupi selimut.

"_Hyung-ie_?" panggil Ryeowook begitu pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun. Aku tidak jadi melanjutkan kuliah ke Incheon university," bisiknya cukup keras untuk didengar Yesung.

Sreet

Ryeowook sedikti tersenyum saat selimuti itu terbuka dengan sendirinya menampilan sosok Yesung yang belum membuka matanya, mungkin karena mata sipitnya ia sedikit susah untuk menampakkan kedua obsidian bening itu.

Grepp

"Hmphhh hyhhhung~~" lenguh Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu kini memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya pelan. Ryeowook bisa merasakan suhu panas tangan Yesung yang melingkar dilehernya. Bibir kenyal Yesung juga terasa kering namun mata Yesung tak kunjung terbuka.

"_Hyung_hhhhh," mohon Ryeowook disela ciumannya.

Cukup lama Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook, mengigit kecil bibir bawah _namja_ manis itu dan menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"_Saranghae_…" bisik Yesung pelan setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat mata sipitnya sedikit terbuka dan bibirnya juga melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"_Hyung_!" Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Melihat itu Yesung segera menarik _namja_ tampan itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Yesung dengan suara seraknya. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu benar-benar sakit namun tetap saja ia memiliki kelakuan yang membuat Ryeowook kesal.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung, melepas lipatan tangannya lalu menangkup kedua bagian pipi chubby Yesung.

"_Hyung_ sakit? _Hyung_ mau makan kan? _Umma_ sudah masak bubur."

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan membuat Ryeowook melepaskan pegangannya serta pelukan Yesung untuk berjalan mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur buatan Leeteuk.

Walau dengan perlahan Yesung mencoba menelan setiap sendok bubur yang disuapkan Ryeowook. Saat ini _namja_ tampan itu tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook mencemaskannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Bisa bayangkan kebahagiaan untukmu?_

_Sekarang alasan itu sudah kumengerti._

_Ingatan yang tersesat untuk pergi bersama, hanya untuk bersama dan saat ini menuju akhir yang bahagia._

"Yesung_-ie_? _Appa_ ingin bicara denganmu," panggil Kangin pada Yesung yang baru saja turun dari tangga rumah mereka.

"Oh _ne_," Yesung melangkahkan kaki-kakinya mengikuti langkah Kangin menuju ruang keluarga. Disana ia melihat Leeteuk dan juga Ryeowook.

"Duduklah, ada hal penting yang harus _appa_ bicarakan pada kalian berdua," Ryeowook sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Yesung duduk di sebelah _namja_ manis itu membuat Ryeowook sedikt menggeser tempat duduknya. Saat ini keempatnya tengah duduk berhadapan.

"Apa yang ingin _appa_ bicarakan? Apa ini tentang kuliah Wook_-ie_?"

"Itu dan juga tentang pertunangan kalian?"

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendengar kata 'pertunangan' pasalnya ia tidak pernah tahu akan hal ini.

Kangin menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne sayang, jauh sebelum kalian bertemua kami sudah menjodohkan kalian. _Appa_ dan _umma_ sudah sepakat pesta pertunangan itu kita lakukan sebelum keberangkatan kalian ke Incheon,,,"

"Tapi?" Ryeowook memotong ucapan Kangin namun Yesung segera menarik tangannya dan sedikit menggeleng meminta Ryeowook untuk mendengarkan Kangin bicara.

"Ini adalah permintaan kedua orang tua-mu. _Appa_ dan _umma_ harap kau bisa mengerti ini, dan lagi bukankah kalian sudah berpacaran tanpa kau mengetahui perjodohan ini?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan kemudian mengagguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Untuk semua persiapan, _appa_ dan _umma_ sudah mempersiapkannya. Awal musim gugur tahun ini semuanya akan siap. _Appa_ dan _umma_ harus pergi kerja, jaga diri kalian ne?" pinta Kangin kemudian melangkah mendekati Ryeowook. _Namja_ tegap itu kini memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama _appa_ dan _umma_ pergi," pesan Kangin sedikit mengacak rambut Ryeowook pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Kangin dan Leeteuk, Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Yesung yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Hyung_ mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" pinta Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Kemana?"

"Suatu tempat _hyung_," jawab Ryeowook tanpa memberitahu Yesung.

"Aku tunggu _hyung_ setengah jam lagi," ucap Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri didepan pintu rumah keluarga Kim.

Setengah jam berlalu begitu cepat, Ryeowook menggunakan mantel hitam yang cukup tebal karena udara musim panas hari ini dingin. Ia juga menggunakan jeans biru dan sepatu kulit untuk menghangatkan kakinya.

"Pakai ini," pinta Yesung melingkarkan syal merah miliknya di leher putih Ryeowook.

"Kita kemana Wook_-ie_?" tanya Yesung saat mereka sudah berjalan menjauhi rumah keluarga Kim selama lima belas menit. Yesung sama sekali tidak mengetahui tujuan keduanya.

"Persimpangan belok kanan _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook pelan. Saat di persimpangan Yesung segera memutar stir mobilnya.

"Berhenti di sana _hyung_," pandangan Yesung tertuju pada sebuah gerbang komplek pemakaman. Saat mobil di parkir oleh Yesung, Ryeowook segera turun menemui seorang pedagang bunga di depan komplek pemakaman untuk memberi tiga buket bunga lily kuning. Melihat itu Yesung hanya mengikuti langkah Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu berjongkok di antara dua makam kedua orang tuanya dengan menangkupkan jemarinya. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya untuk membiarkan angin musim panas menerpa tubuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia melangkah membawa satu buket bunga yang tersisa menuju sebuah makam lagi.

"Kibum_-ie_, _hyung_ mengunjungimu. Apa kabarmu sayang?" bisik Ryeowook kembali berdiri setelah meletakkan buket bunga terakhir.

"_Hyung_ datang menemuimu karena _hyung_ merindukanmu," bisik Ryeowook dengan suara seraknya. _Namja_ manis itu berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Kibum_-ie_, _mainhae_ _hyung_ tidak bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untukmu. _Hyung_ mudah sekali menangis, _hyung_ tidak bisa melindungimu, _hyung_ juga tidak bisa menghapus air matamu, _hyung_…"

"Kibum_-ie_, biarkan _hyung_ menjaga Ryeowook_-ie_. Kami akan segera ke Incheon. Lama kita tidak akan berjumpa, _hyung_ harap kau mengerti akan hal itu. _Hyung_ mencintai Ryeowook_-ie_."

Yesung memotong ucapan Ryeowook sembari menggenggam jemari tangan _namja_ mungil itu. Mendengar itu Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak percaya.

_Namja_ tampan pemilik suara baritone itu segera menundukkan sebagian tubuhnya dan mengajak Ryeowook memberi penghormatan.

Setelah berdiri Ryeowook segera memeluk Yesung.

"_Hyung-ie_~~" bisiknya cukup pelan.

"_Saranghae_ Ryeowook_-ie_, _hyung_ janji menjagamu."

"_Nado saranghae Yesung-hyung."_

* * *

_Aku sepenuhnya ingat semua kenangan itu, aku ingat ketika jemari hangat itu menuntunku dalam gelap menuju cahaya yang terang. Aku merasa kehidupan dari dirimu._

_Aku akan mempertahanmu. Bolehkah aku tetap dalam perlindunganmu?_

_Aku mengingat semuanya dengan maksud untuk mencintaimu, kurasa itu akan sangat indah ketika aku bisa mengingat semua memory tentang kita. Karena tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik, aku akan melakukannya dengan begitu baik.  
Saranghae~ #yongie_

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Yeahh.. I'am a lazy girl. I'm a lazy girl today._

Masih tidak rela fanfic ini tamat begitu saja. aku masih mau melihat YeWook moment. U,U

Ini akhir dari 'Lost Memory' aku harap banyak kejutan dari kalian melalui review. Hidup ini penuh kejutan dear. Aku menyayangi kalian seperti Yesung menyayangi Ryeowook di dalam fanfic ini. I love you dear.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
